An Alien in the Yearbook
by FirstFemaleNamek
Summary: An A/U in the DBZ world where humans have a divided opinion whether aliens deserve the right to live on their planet. Videl grew up knowing aliens can't be trusted, but now the first alien to attend Earth school is in her class. How will Gohan, pretending to be human, and Nya, Piccolo's daughter survive OSHS? Slight G/V later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Diner

**Update: 5/8/13 **

**A/N: Hi world. Working on Chapter 6 now. But after rereading my chapters for the first time since I originally published them I feel that they could definitely use a bit of work. So here is the revised version with no big plot changes, but considerably better story telling.**

A/N: Welcome to An Alien in the Yearbook or (AitYB). I am warning you now that an OC plays a major role in this story and I ask you not to judge or abandon this because of that. This OC is not a Mary Sue and this story can't be told with out her presence. Nya is a mutated Namek and because of this fact will not be paired up with anyone. Also, do not judge this story on my previous attempt, Nya and Kilo: Purpose and Perfection. That story was not high quality and this story is completely different and will hopefully be an extreme improvement. Unless I need him at some point in this story, Kilo will not exist. This story is actually one of Videl, Gohan, and Nya in a world where aliens get a little more attention. My mind just couldn't comprehend humans letting go of something like a group of identified aliens destroying two cities and a large portion of the military. My solution was to create this world.

Here are some differences. Explanations will be provided in the story, but they are here for your reference ahead of the time.

Nya's gender is due to the fact that she is a Mutant Namek like Drum, Piano, or Tambourine. Nya does resemble a normal Namek much more than any of the previous Mutants, but all of that will be explained later.

Android Sixteen never existed.

Gohan, Piccolo, and Nya share a familybond (a psych link), meaning that they all have their own independent thoughts but all those thoughts exist in one mind space. Everyone can here what ever anyone else is thinking.

Due to reasons that will be gone into, neither Gohan nor Nya has stopped training. Gohan, however, is still a pacifist who avoids really fighting when possible.

All the movies existed except for Cooler's Return (Cooler died when blasted into the sun in Cooler's Revenge), and this story takes place three years after Bojack or four after Cell.

Enjoy. XD

**WARNING: This story has a Teen rating for fairly aggressive racism against non-humans displayed by multiple characters. If this will offend you in any way, use your own judgment on whether you wish to continue.**

zzZzz

BRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Videl grumbled as she rolled out of bed, hitting the alarm more aggressive than necessary. Today was the first day after Golden Week* and she was not looking forward to school. It was the day that she had been dreading since the start of the school year. The day an alien joined her class.

Videl could barely stand thinking about it. After everything aliens had done to this planet, the people of Earth had still decided to let one into school, near helpless teenagers. As good as she was at what she did, Videl knew it was going to be a challenge protecting everyone when something went wrong.

It was King Furry's fault. Ever since he had signed the contract to join the Confederacy of Free Planets to "ensure the planet's future safety", Capsule Corporation had been taking advantage of situation and becoming filthy rich by combining alien tech with their own. Now, they had pushed something called by the news as "Project Assimilation" on to her class.

"_Beep. Beep." _Videl's watched went off signaling the police needed to contact her.

"Miss Videl, sorry to wake you, but we have information the two criminals who escaped last week will attempt to create a hostage situation in the Satan diner. We have information that Mrs. Briefs is eating there with her young son." The police chief said.

"No problem, Chief. Message received. I'll be there in five minutes." She quickly changed into her more sport shorts, oversized t-shirt, and biker gloves. She grabbed her bag from her desk chair and ran to her jet copter on the roof.

zzZzz

"Anyone else bothered by the fact that every pair of eyes in this place is on us." Gohan said swallowing a Saiyan sized bite of eggs and toast.

"What are you talking about Gohan?" Trunks said with chewed French Toast still very visible in his mouth.

"Trunks, I swear. How many times do I have to tell you to chew with your mouth closed?" Bulma reprimanded her young son.

"Moooooommmmm." The five year old groaned still without swallowing.

"Trunks, for the last time, close your mouth. I swear Gohan you are the only Saiyan I have ever seen who manages to eat with some table manners. I can't even imagine banquets on Vegeta-sei were like."

Just then a waitress came up struggling with a huge tray with two more plates pilled with French toast. "Here you go Mrs. Briefs. I do hope you enjoy your meal. "

"I believe that will be all, can you bring us the check?" Bulma said. Trunk audibly groaned at the prospect of no more food.

The waitress left, but not before casting a less than subtle glance toward the member of the party sitting in the far corner of the booth.

"I am being serious Bulma." Gohan interjected after the waitress left.

"Everything is going to be fine, Gohan. The King Furry authorized security for the school. They were instructed not to let anyone in that is not a staff member or a student. No paparazzi, I promise. The worst you'll have to deal with are some biased teenagers. I know you have faced worst than that." Bulma said.

"But-"

"No one even knows who you are Gohan. You don't have any connections to this besides happening to join the class on the same day as Nya." Bulma said referring to the odd looking Namek who was quietly drinking her water.

_She doesn't get it. _Gohan thought.

Nya heard this and thought back, _Bulma hasn't left Earth since Namek. She wasn't on Wid or Carrum or Capital. It makes sense that she doesn't understand why you are nervous. But Gohan, you need to remember that this is Earth. Humans can't harm my dad or me in any way. That is why I am publicly announcing my heritage and not yo-_

A flash from the dinner startled Nya. She had known what she was getting into when she agreed to go to human high school, but that didn't stop the staring and constant pictures from irritating the normally positive Namek. If it wasn't for the guards standing at the end of the booth, she was sure they would have been swarmed by reporters with cameras by now.

Bulma noticed the jump and asked, "You know. I have always wondered. Why do Nameks hate getting their picture taken? It surprised me. I mean you and your dad I could totally understand just not like being in the limelight, but even the Nameks that stayed with me never let me take pictures of them."

Gohan smiled. He looked at Nya and said, "Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?"

Nya suddenly lowered her head in embarrassment and said, "Go ahead." She remembered the fist time she had heard the story. It was only a half a year after Goten was born and it was their first time in space.

Before they had become Earth's ambassadors, she and Gohan had gone out to Namek unaware of what else might be out there. They had stayed for a month of Earth time and Nya had learned so much of her ancestry. She loved the stories Moori told her, but this one always made her cringe in embarrassment whenever it was brought up.

Gohan smiled. Nya might not like the story because she thought it made her instinctive fear seem a little silly, but Gohan thought it was a really cool legend. "It actually has to do with this really old Namekian Legend. It talks about how when the first Dragon Balls were created a Super Namek made a wish to be able to control his brethren whenever he held their image."

Trunks eyes lit up at the possibility of controlling someone with just a drawing. The limitless pranks he could pull would be hilarious.

Bulma was simply intrigued, "Why their image? Why didn't he just wish for complete control?"

Trunks giggled at that as if the answer was obvious. To the little hybrid, it was.

Gohan and Nya shared a look. This wasn't exactly the easiest thing to explain to a non-telepath.

Gohan took over agains saying, "Namek was a lot more populous back then. Complete control over his victims like the Super Namek desired would have been way to much for his mind if he had it over all Nameks. Nameks have really strong minds, but that means he would have been able to manage complete control over four Nameks maximum."

"Plus," Nya said. "Nameks believe that an image harbors a piece of your soul."

Bulma absorbed the information quickly. Years of housing aliens had made information like this not in the least sup rising. Fascinating, yes. Surprising, no. "So what happened next?" She asked.

"He used his power to start enslaving the Nameks to his will. Eventually someone figured out how he was doing it and the Nameks destroyed all of the pictures. The Super Namek was banished, but to this day Nameks hate having their image on paper."

"Does that mean that if Goten drew a bunch of pictures of Nya, Piccolo, and Dende and the other Nameks than we could control them?" Trunks said with a bright smile.

"Of course not." Nya said wanting to shout, but knowing she couldn't in such a public place. "The spell doesn't still work. It is just an unconscious precaution."

"Here is your check Mrs. Briefs." The waitress interrupted timidly. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, that will be all. We have to get these two to their first day of high school. Thank you." The heiress said.

When the waitress left, Bulma mumbled to herself, "I will have to give that girl a good tip. I think we intimidated her a little bit."

"She is probably just not used to serving famous people." Trunks said in a bored tone.

Gohan and Nya looked at each knowingly. Their moods doing a complete one-eighty. They had both seen that face to many times before. That wasn't someone star struck. That was someone afraid for her life.

Then out of no-where a voice shouted, "I need everyone to put their hands up now!"

Every person in that diner turned to the direction of the voice all with varying degrees of confusion in there eyes.

A man was standing in the front of the diner armed with a shotgun. He was dressed in old ripped jeans and a worn t-shirt. He was far from clean shaved and Gohan and Trunks picked up on the scents of the blood of at least three others. It was mixed with garbage and smoke that didn't come from a fireplace. The fighters picked up on the very slight limp in his posture. Two others flanked him, both wearing clothing in similar condition. A quick glance around the room told all that similar dressed men and a few women were now standing in front of each exit.

The speaker shouted again waving the gun around, "I said put your hands up. You," he said pointing at a random diner near him. "Call the police. Bulma Briefs, please come towards the front of the diner with your hands in the air."

zzZzz

Outside the diner, Videl had just arrived. One of the police officers walked up to her. "Videl, we have information that the escapees plan on holding Bulma Briefs and the entire diner hostage. We are waiting for the call with their demands."

"I am going in. If I can get inside, then I can gain more information. Hopefully we can coordinate so no civilians will get hurt."

"We have people stationed at every exit, but we are led to believe they do also. You have one opening through the back kitchen window. It is small, discreet, and most likely unguarded. You need to be careful though Videl. The city can't afford to have you injured."

"Got it chief. No one is getting hurt on my watch, not even me." Videl said as she said as she ran off toward the back kitchen window.

zzZzz

The silence of the diner was painfully sharp. The heads of every single person in the diner excluding the one instructed to call the police turned towards the back of the diner where the heiress was sitting. Her son was eagerly about to attack when she mouthed 'wait'. Trunks tentatively backed down.

She stood up and nonchalantly started walking towards the front of the diner. As she walked she said, "You know it is crazy. Fifteen years ago I would have actually been scared right now. It seems so silly what things intimidate you when you are younger. You know what I am talking about Gohan?"

By this point, Videl was hiding just behind a large table in the kitchen. She was listening to Bulma's little speech and was amazed at both her bravery and intelligence. Few others might have recognized it, but Videl had been in enough of these kinds of situations to know that Bulma was drawing attention away from others by drawing it to herself. She was about to use Bulma's distraction to try to get a better view of the situation, when she heard the other voice. It was one of a boy likely around her age.

"I know what you saying Bulma. You remember when I was little and I used to be scared of my shadow. But are you sure you don't want any help?" Videl could hear the nervousness in his voice. Was Bulma brave or stupid? Why would she bring attention to a teenager? Videl had been specially trained for this job and hostage situations were tough for even her to handle. An untrained teenager wouldn't stand a chance. She need to get out there now to make sure no one got hurt.

"Yeah mom, can I get these guys?" A voice that sounded surprisingly like it belong to a young boy. A very excited young boy. Videl quickly glanced around her corner. No one was even looking at the armed criminals anymore. All eyes were on Bulma and the odd group behind her. Even the criminals were openly staring. It was perfectly set up for a coordinated ambush. Videl pushed the button on her watch to signal the police.

At that exact same moment, Bulma must have also realized that surprise of the criminals because she said, "Nya, now."

Nya flashed out from her spot at the back of the booth. Not visible to the average human eye.

Videl jumped from her position to unarm the first man when out of nowhere, a flash of light blue moved in front of her right before quickly moving to in front of the two criminals flanking him.

The police came storming in just as the blur reached the next set of criminals in front of the back door. Videl still keeping her focus on her target, the first three, she saw them all fall to the ground without warning. Videl rushed over to them to examine what had happened. She didn't let her guard drop as she checked the first criminal's pulse. It was still beating strongl, but he didn't respond at all, definitely unconscious. When she looked up, all the criminals were down.

Finally, light blue blur was stilled. Videl saw that the blur had been made by a large sky blue cape. The person wearing the cape had hair a pale green color tied back in a braid and wore a turban over it. Something about the hair looked wrong to Videl, but she ignored it. She turned to the police chief.

"Videl, What happened here?" The police chief asked, then turned to Nya and asked, "Who are you?"

Videl said, "I was following the plan when whoever that is took out the convicts and all of these other men who were involved in the attack. My guess is that these guys are the remnants of the old Gater Gang from three years back. Didn't the convicts who escaped have the tattoo?"

"Yes, you are right Videl. I remember that report."

Nya turned around to face the man who had asked about her identity. Two shocked faces greeted her. While the police officer's face quickly recovered to polite, professional neutrality, the one belonging to the human teenager turned to resentment and anger. _I thought that we wouldn't have this problem here of all places_. Nya thought dejectedly to no one in particular.

Bulma Briefs who was at this point standing right next to Nya then said. "This is Nya. She is a registered citizen of this planet and is enrolled in Orange Star High School."

Videl was shocked. In front of her at 5' 7", stood what appeared to be a pale green alien dressed in in a simple light brown gi with large light blue cape that was attached to her by shoulder pads. Where some of the more obvious human muscles would have been located her skin was pale pink. She had large pointed ears and an expression was more curious than anything.

Sure, everyone knew that Bulma Briefs, and because of her Capsule Corp, were possibly the largest force of pro-alien power on the Earth. It was only because of her father's anti-alien attitude that the anti-alien campaign hadn't been overwhelmed already by CC's influence. To Videl however, it was different hearing about it versus seeing it in front of you. The most powerful woman on Earth was standing casually with her new alien classmate. It seemed wrong to Videl.

"I apologize for any problems I caused you. I had no intention on interfering in the work of Earth's law enforcement." Nya said. During Gohan and Nya's trips across the cosmos they had run into a lot of problems with intergalactic politics. Mainly that Earth was a half evolved they had given help to anyone who needed it. Eventually they as such she was not allowed to interfere in situations when the native law enforcement were already attending to the issue.

"So you are Orange Star High's newest student." The police chief stated more than asked.

"Yes I am the Namek, Nya. I start school today." Nya said.

"Well you better get going before you are late." He said with a smile. "You too Videl, just remember to come to the station after school for the statement."

"Thank you, Chief. Come on guys we got to get Nya and Gohan to school ASAP." Bulma said as the odd group left the restaurant.

Videl left the scene silently, her day already having taken a turn for the worst.

zzZzz

I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.

*For anyone who remembers this little thing I stuck in one of the first sentences, it was right after the words "Golden Week". I am a culture/language nerd. Thus this fic will contain a purposeful fusion of Japanese and American cultures. For example this fic take place in the beginning of May, which for many schools in Japan is a month their school year begins. Golden Week is a basically a period of time with several national holidays packed into a small period of time. Each year schools and many businesses get seven to ten days off.


	2. Chapter 2: School Begins

**Beta by Wulfeh**

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, but as you can see I got a Beta. XD Here is the next installment of AitYB.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: In this fic I invented a metric system of spacetime because it always really annoyed me how in space they use time based of for the rotation of earth. This system **does** have a scientific non-planetary based origin and if you want more info please check out my profile. On my profile I have the system equivalents in both Earth time and scientific definition**. I will always put Earth time in parentheses next to the figure. **Ex Goku defeated Cell and became a Super Saiyan 2 Wuls 3 Rafots (almost 8 years) ago. Thanks. XD I know I am psycho.

zzZzz

"Sorry, I am late Mr. Sato," Videl said to the teacher standing at the head of the classroom as she ran in only a few minutes late.

"That is perfectly fine Videl. You can't control when criminals choose to commit crimes. You haven't missed anything. I haven't even bothered to start teaching. It is clear no one is going to pay attention anyway until our newest student arrives."

Videl could tell Mr. Sato was correct. Every one was huddled with their own group of friends talking. If they were following the same patterns that had been going on than there wasn't one person who wasn't talking about the alien.

Videl sighed. She went and sat next to Erasa, who had been her best friend as long as she could remember. At first glance, Erasa's ditsy, beauty obsessed personality and Videl's serious, crime-fighting tomboy persona may leave anyone wondering how either had ever become friends in the first place. However, Erasa was the only one who was never changed her personality around Videl beside Sharpner. The two knew and trusted each other better than any other person.

Because of this when Videl came in to class with an even worse mood that was normal when she got an early morning call, Erasa knew that something was off. "Hey V, what is wrong? Did the criminals try and pull something?"

"It wasn't the _criminals_ who pulled something." Videl growled.

"What happened V?" Erasa asked. Videl never growled at anyone except for criminals- or Sharpner, but he usually deserved it.

"It is nothing." Videl said in an annoyed tone.

"Satan Videl! Something really major is bothering you. You might as well tell me right now." Erasa said.

Then Videl mumbled a barely distinguishable, "I saw It, alright."

For Erasa no other explanation was needed. Videl had always been strongly anti-alien and Erasa was the only one who understood the real reason behind it.

"Oh my, Videl, where did you see him?" Erasa asked voice going from demanding to sympathetic. "Was it, a you know-"

"Attention class. Attention." Mr. Sato called out to the class. "I believe that your new classmates are here."

Videl saw the door open. Bulma Brief entered followed by two teens Videl had seen with her at the diner this morning. One was obviously the alien, but Videl had already seen It once. The other was a boy. He had black spikey hair, styled in a way she had never seen before (Cell games style) and was wearing a simple heavy long sleeve shirt and slacks.

Videl couldn't help the gut intuition that there was something wrong with this boy. He didn't look dangerous, but neither did the aliens who had attacked when she was five.

"Good morning, class." The principle said pleasantly. "Today, two new students will join your class. This is Son Gohan and Nya." He pointed to each as he said their names. "Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I am Son Gohan. I live in the 439 Mountain Area with my mom and little brother. I like martial arts, camping, and learning new things." Gohan said stumbling slightly.

_Stumbling over words, you would think that one of Earth's "ambassadors" would have fewer issues with public speaking. _Nya thought not missing the chance to poke fun at her bondbrother's mistake. He so rarely made a fool of himself she couldn't pass up the opportunity.

_Humans are different Nya._ Gohan thought at Nya. Humans scared Gohan far more than any of the aliens he had met over the years. Well, except Frieza that is. There were still a few nights, though much more rare now than they were before Cell, where the Arcosian haunted his dreams

_Not really. May I remind you that you are both half-human and a native. They aren't going to reject you even if your secret comes to light. I'm the one in danger here. _

"Gohan here got a perfect test score. He is the first person to ever to pass without a single mistake." The principle added.

One of the few whose entire attention wasn't devoted to the green alien standing in the front of the room stage whispered, "Nerd."

Videl watched the boy closely. In her head she was calculating the likelihood that he was an alien also. She knew there was a strong possibility that he was just another nerd, but she couldn't shake that feeling of danger that rushed over her when she looked at him. He had said his name was Gohan. Videl had been in too much shock from seeing an alien this morning to properly examine the group It left with, but she remembered Gohan as the name Mrs. Brief addressed the boy she randomly started a conversation during the hostage situation in the diner.

"_You know it is crazy. Fifteen years ago I would have actually been scared right now. It seems so silly what things intimidate you when you are younger. You know what I am talking about Gohan?"_

The mystery boy had then replied by offering to help. That still didn't add up to Videl. Most teenagers would panic in a hostage situation. The last thing most teenagers would do is offer help, and especially the way that boy had. There was something up with him and Videl didn't like it.

Nya spoke up, interrupting Videl's thoughts. "I am Nya. I am a member of the warrior class of the race known as the Nameks or Namekians. Earth is my home and my family has lived on this planet for multiple generations. Even though I am not human, I am considered an Earthling. I am trained in martial arts and enjoy spending time with my friends human and otherwise."

"Please take a seat there are two seats available next to Miss Pencil." Videl cringed. Erasa was sitting right next to her. Videl did not, under any circumstance, want one alien and one possible alien anywhere near that close, to her or Erasa. Her cringe quickly turned to a glare. At least, at this distance she would have the chance to observe them better. She had to keep her class safe.

Erasa gave her a sympathetic look. She knew that look in Videl's eyes and what it meant. She was going into protector mode. If the alien had been human, Erasa would have felt sorry for her. Neither of these looks went unnoticed by the alien and a half in the front of the room.

_Look like this is really going to be a reverse Planet Wido._ With a mental laugh she thinks,_ Hey Gohan, on earth I am the Saiyan._

Gohan having overheard the thought mentally replied, _Wido wasn't that bad._

_Let me count, 41 assassination attempts, 27 kidnapping attempts, one horribly vandalized ship, 62 arrest attempts, and one Government propaganda campaign dedicated to building hate against you and only you. Considering the fact we only stayed there for under two Plemnos (just over two days), "that bad" doesn't even begin to cover it. You would think you of all people would know just what I am up against. _Nya knew Gohan already understood what bias against aliens could lead people to do. Many of those in space who had figured out Gohan's Saiyan heritage, hated him for it. Some like those of the Wids had gone as far as violence, and extreme violence at that. In the wide galaxy, Saiyan still held a fearful hold over many, and entire races were still feeling the after affects of the Saiyans evil deeds. Gohan was often the receiver of misplaced anger.

_Weren't you the one to say that we should remember that this is Earth? The Wids had a legitimate reason to hate Saiyans. They were displaced and very nearly wiped out by them. That girl is just like the thousands of Earthlings who just doesn't like aliens because they are different._

_I'm not nervous, I am just stating a fact. And I hate it when you act wise._ Nya grumbled mentally._ You are a teenager, half human, and half saiyan; you aren't supposed to be wise._

Gohan smiled at his bondsister. He knew she was just as nervous about this as he was. Nya had a bad habit of repressing emotions that Gohan think she got from her father.

Gohan hated to think it, but he felt odd being around so many humans. After nearly four years talking to almost no humans except his mom, Krillen, Krillen's new daughter Marron (who at three months didn't really count in the first place), and Bulma, it was weird to be around so many.

When Nya and Gohan took their seats, Videl continued to glare at them. They didn't belong here. School was where Videl got to spend time with her two closest friends. It was her only safe haven. When she was working on the streets it was a constant struggle, where even though it was never the intent of the police, her life was often hanging in the balance. Furthermore, ever since the move after the Cell Games she avoided her new house like a plague. She didn't want the memories of her old home to be replaced with tinted ones in this new house.

The bell rang and Mr. Sato left to be replaced by a short woman with her crimson hair tied up in a ponytail. She didn't appear especially old or young. She came into the class with a huge pile of papers in her hands.

After dumping the pile of paper on the desk in the front she turned to the class. "Good morning. Hope everyone enjoyed Golden Week. So today was new kid day, correct? Stand up then, let us see these spectacular new students, the alien and the genius." She said with a smile that resembled Vegeta's infamous smirk a little too much for comfort.

After a moment's hesitation Nya raised her hand and Gohan did as well.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Watanabe Hana and this is the History of the Modern Universe and Earth's Involvement. If for any reason I offend you, I apologize. Everything I say in this classroom is for the sake of argument and to get you to see all sides of an issue, not to offend. Now, I know that you already introduced yourselves to the class, but as I was not present, could you please reintroduce yourselves?"

Gohan and Nya repeated their earlier introductions. Videl watched both closer this time. Looking for any hint of hidden information or lying. The only thing she managed to catch was the alien girl slightly paused before saying her first name. Unnoticeable if you weren't looking for it but definitely there. It was as if the alien was stopping Itself from saying something, a family name perhaps. Videl knew this girl had no part in The Invasion, but could this alien fear someone recognizing her name from some other lesser-known extraterrestrial incident. Videl made a mental note to search for records of incidents with green aliens within the past fourteen years.

"Interesting. So you are a warrior? Now class based on what we have been studying, what does mean? Sharpner." She asked posing the question to the jock.

Sharpner rolled his eyes before surprising everyone by saying, "It means since she classified herself as a warrior instead of a soldier, her planets population is either too small to have a large army, is organized into small independent units, or she is powerful enough to have surpassed the rank of simple soldier."

Watanabe-sensei the only one who didn't look shocked by Sharpner actually intelligent response nodded, "Correct."

Then looking at Gohan and Nya said, "We have spent this first month going over different ideas and concepts that are necessary to understand before starting this course. You both have unfortunately missed a vital amount of information that is necessary for you to understand. This is not a traditional history course and thus I cannot simply say something like in Intergalactic Wul 70031 Rafot 4 (DBZ year 765 January- May) during the mysterious mass genocide of members of the former Intergalactic Planet Trade Organization the intergalactic supply of Saibamen and Saibaman suppliers was completely wiped out causing the planets that already had a supply to have a considerable advantage in the following Empire Wars."

(A/N: First off if you don't understand what a Wul or Rafot is see my A/N at the top. For any one who had no idea what the teacher was talking about in general, the "mysterious mass genocide of members of the former Intergalactic Planet Trade Organization" is referring to the time Vegeta left for space and basically wiped out anyone he could find who used to work for Frieza.)

Watanabe Hana hid her smile. She was a well educated compared to the average earthling when it came to intergalactic policies, and she made it her business to make sure she was always up to date. She knew many things that were not known to the general public. One of those things were the identities of Earth Intergalactic Ambassadors. She was sure the student who had gotten a perfect score on his entrance tests and the alien girl who had decided to try Earth School were the same Son Gohan and Nya who represented Earth to the Galaxy. It was for this reason she wanted to see how either would react to her fake assumption they knew nothing of the Universe.

She wasn't surprised when Nya said, "The Genocide of the Northwestern PTO was in Intergalactic Wul 70029 Rafot 9 (May to June 763), over 1 Rafot (126 days) after the defeat of the head of the Northwestern PTO, Frieza. Either way the Empire Wars did not start in the quadrants until the defeat and death of King Cold, the supreme head of the PTO near the end of Wul 70029 Rafot 9 or August 764 in Earth Time. Also it didn't matter how many Saibamen a planet had, the leaders of the Northwestern Empire Wars were excellent fighters with power of at least 10,000. Saibamen with small brains and power levels of approximately 1,200 were inconsequential because they had no way to work together and use the strength they had."

Videl was shocked and tried to take in the information the alien had just spewed out in a similar manner that she would respond with if a teacher had asked her a question about the history Tenkaichi Budokai. This alien knew this information by heart. Even with a month of History with Watanabe-sensei, she barely understood what the alien had just said. She could, however, tell by the look on her teachers face, that Watanabe-Sensei had understood every word. The teacher looked almost like she had suspected the alien would answer like that. Videl's thought was confirmed a few seconds later when Watanabe-sensei continued by asking, "How many aliens that you have met that would know that?"

"The genocide of the Northwestern PTO was a major event that happened within two Wul. It is relatively common knowledge." Nya said. She didn't find it necessary to share that the person responsible for the mass murder of PTO soldiers was also the "elusive" husband of Bulma Briefs and a man she had met plenty of times.

"This is exactly what I have been talking about." Watanabe-sensei stressed. "The Universe is connected. The galaxies are growing farther apart but figuratively the Universe is a much 'smaller' place than we ever perceived, and it is getting smaller. No matter what opinion you have on aliens, you cannot argue that they do not impact us. I, for one, highly doubt that Nya here will be the last alien attending an Earth school. One day a child of yours may study abroad at different planet." Videl along with several others in the class hid an eye roll. Ever since she had started teaching Watanabe-sensei had been going on about how important it was Earth took an active roll in the intergalactic society. Videl knew aliens were dangerous, they had already proven they couldn't be trusted. They used tricks instead of real martial arts and worse they hurt people with these tricks. They kept secrets and those secrets were a danger to the public.

Watanabe-sensei caught the attitude of the classroom and spoke up. "Fine, don't believe me, I want everyone in here to do a paper on how our culture has been impacted by alien culture. I want you to either write from the view point of an Journalist from Earth writing an editorial or an alien writing a letter home on the matter. It needs to be at least a page and a half double-spaced typed." Groans were heard throughout the classroom. Homework on the first day back was never any fun.

"Now on to the Capsule Corporation field trip tomorrow. Your parents all signed the permission slip when you were registered for the year in this class, so that is taken care of. Our schedule for the day is, first, we will take a tour of the public facilities, this will include several of the labs along with some of the more unusual areas. Then, we will eat an early lunch and in the afternoon they will have numerous stations set up for you. We won't be returning to school until after dinner, so be sure to let your parents not to pick you up until 8. Also it has been request for me to ask you all to wear loose clothing that you won't have trouble exercising in." She looked at the clock. "Well it lets do something productive for the last portion of class. Does anyone remember which planets make up the United Planet Confederation?"


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and Gym

**In honor of African American History Month, I am dedicating this chapter to all those who had to deal with real racism and bias, and to those who deal with it even today.**

A/N: I have no idea what to say beside, THANK YOU REVIEWERS. And sorry for the wait, but my Beta and I experienced a series of unfortunate events (including but not limited two papers, a crashed computer, and a couple bad colds). I loved getting so much feed back and a lot of you had some great critique. A lot of people commented about my time system to be a little of a hassle and just so you know the conversions will always be right next to it so you can ignore it if you need to.

Omishiroi desuyo or 面白いですよ(Guest)：I had to use Google Translate to get what that meant but I have to admit, it was much appreciated. I am currently making an attempt to learn Japanese, so your message was nice. (At the very least I recognized desu.) The stance concerning the Cell Games will come up next history class, maybe if I have a chance it will be gone into at CC. And yes, Videl is, at this point, very racist. Again as I am about to explain to Chris, there is a reason; I am just saving it for later. And as far as racism in high school racism and bias still exists it is just generally a lot more subtle than it was back in say the 1920s. Racism exists in ignorance and in this universe they have simply never had public positive contact with the outside world. Thanks for your review and Japanese.

Chris (Guest): Videl's reason for a lack of trust in aliens and Hercule's reason for hating them will be explained, but not yet. No, that is something that won't come up for a couple chapters. I have a feeling some people have figured it out, but I want it to be a surprise for as many people as possible. Also you inquired about if aliens are here and have scouters why can't people just see Hercule is a fake. The facts are as you will see in not in this chapter but in the next or possibly not until even the one after that but aliens aren't integrated into human society yet. That is part of Nya's goal in attending school to help people get used to aliens living among them. The majority of aliens live at or near CC. There are small settlements throughout the world but the highest concentration is at the compound. Unfortunately, Videl and Gohan will eventually end up together, but not for a long while.

Lazybum131: Thanks, I'll make sure to go back and correct that latter.

The Burden Muse: Aww thank you. I hope you continue to feel that way.

Shijiro: ;). The reasoning behind the bond will be explained eventually. Trust me it is actually vital to later parts of the story. As for becoming a nerd after saying he likes martial arts, think of it like this. A) Barely anyone was concentrating on Gohan in the first place. B) If you don't look muscular (which with his long sleeve shirt you can't see that he really is muscular) participating in a sport, even martial arts, doesn't prevent you from being considered a nerd. Nerdiness is based more on attitude and intelligence verses athletic ability, especially if you aren't super muscular.

Raji7b: Thanks

Dr. Bluee22: Thanks again for that review.

KaosMoshpit: Thanks. What do you mean by high warrior though? Gohan is still a warrior of high caliber. He never gave it up. He just avoids physical confrontation when ever possible.

Chaos267: Here is your update. And don't worry about the Mary Sue thing. Nya definitely has a cracks in her armor and definite limits, but you won't really see them for a couple chapters.

Guest: Yes, the Nameks are asexual and so is Nya. However, as stated at the beginning of the first chapter, Nya is a unique subspecies of Namek that happens to resemble a female more and prefers the pronoun she vs he. This, like all things, will be gone into detail later, but for now just think of it as a mutation.

Guest: I do assure that I live an active and crazy life. I just choose to spend some of my limited free time differently than you may. Everyone's brain works a little differently and mine couldn't stand the thought of aliens using a celestial based time system, so I created the one you saw in the previous chapter. Thank you for taking the ten minutes out of **your busy schedule** to both read and review my story .

zzZzz

"Okay class." Their young English Teacher said wrapping up their last lesson of the morning. "You are now free to take out your lunches and begin eating."

Soon, everyone in the class took out their Food Capsules. Puffs of smoke momentarily filled the classroom as meals soon appeared in front of everyone but three.

Gohan kept glancing around the room nervously. He had come into a habit of checking out the culture of a planet to make sure he wasn't being rude. Looking around the classroom, he truly realized for the first time how much more he ate compared to humans. He nervously fingered his Capsule, which he knew contained a normal training day sized lunch to him, but was probably enough to feed half the classroom. Gohan also knew that he probably wouldn't get more than a couple hours of training in today after school, but he that his mom would have sent him a normal sized lunch anyway.

Meanwhile, Videl sighed as she realized in her haste this morning that she had forgotten her lunch capsule.

Erasa, when she noticed her friend's peril, said, "Do you want half of my salad Videl?"

Sharpner, who sat on Videl's other side, said cockily, "You can have my lunch if you want. I'm tough enough to survive on an empty stomach."

Videl smacked Sharpner outside the head. "And I am not?"

Nya made a rash decision. She threw hers so the feast Mrs. Briefs had given her this morning popped open directly in front of Videl. "Enjoy." She added with a smirk.

Videl stared at the food before glaring at the alien. "What was that for? I just said I could live without."

"Actually, as a human, you do require food to maintain ki. However, I, as a Namek, require nothing besides water and actually dislike food quite strongly. You would be doing me a favor." Nya said in a voice she used when one of the younger aliens didn't understand something. Videl instinctively wanted to refuse anything to do with the alien, but after skipping breakfast she was pretty hungry.

Sharpner was the first to respond with, "Just eat it Videl. She probably has to eat raw brains or something and doesn't want to in front of us."

_Brains?_ Gohan wondered confused. _She just said that she doesn't like to eat, how did he get brains from that?_

"I can assure that I don't eat brains." Nya said. "I have eaten fruits or vegetables but I don't enjoy it. The only time I have ever eaten a dead animal was when a friend insisted on cooking fish every single night and insisted my family stay for dinner." Nya replied.

_I didn't insist anything. _Gohan mentally argued.

_Oh really, you gave my dad puppy dog eyes every time we tried to leave. I am pretty sure that qualifies as insisting._

"What would an alien who doesn't eat do with this much food?" Videl asked. It was a valid question; Mrs. Briefs had packed plenty of food. Because even after housing the entire Namek race for two Namekian years (260 days) and then dealing with Nya for no more than most of the Namek's short life, she still didn't grasp the concept that Nameks neither enjoy nor require eating. Whenever Nya went over to CC, which was almost daily, she would always hear Mrs. Briefs complain, "I swear that sweet little girl is going to starve herself some day."

"I thought that refusing food when offered it was frowned upon by humans. Or wait, was that the Florans?" Nya replied her antennas bunching together in thought.

Gohan was the first one to respond by saying, "With humans it varies by culture, but you were right to accept if it was Mrs. Briefs. As for the Florans, when did Daisy offer you food?"

His answer caught the group off guard up until that point the boy had been acting rather shy, even stuttering when he introduced himself. Now he was suddenly answering an alien like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mrs. Briefs? How does a nerd like you know the most powerful woman in the world?" Sharpner asked, ignoring Nya, not giving her a chance to respond.

Nya answered both questions, "Gohan was referring to Bulma's mother, not Bulma herself. Gohan works for Capsule Corporation Headquarters in the West City HQ, CC is sponsoring the project that is allowing me to go to school here." When Gohan and Nya decided to go to school together, the question came up of how to allow them an excuse to already be friends without revealing any of Gohan's secrets. It was decided that the best excuse was that Gohan knew Nya because of their ties to Capsule Corporation. After all, it was better for Gohan to look like a super nerd than to let any of his more dangerous secrets out.

"You are a little young to be working at Capsule Corp Headquarters." Videl stated voice filled with doubt. If the boy worked for Capsule Corp, it would explain why he knew Bulma Briefs. However Videl knew that Capsule Corp HQ didn't just hire anyone, it was common to hear stories of genuine genii being rejected jobs at the headquarters of the elite business. There were also rumors that Capsule Corp property housed the largest population of aliens on Earth.

"My mom is really into education." Gohan simply said. Anyone who had even met Chichi knew it wasn't a lie. Not even close. Gohan was horrible at coming up with lies, but being a half-_Saiyan_ ambassador in a universe that wasn't particularly fond of Saiyans had taught him how to be selective with the truth.

"Yeah Videl, this is the boy who perfectly passed his entrance exam." Erasa said with a small giggle.

"And does the genius want to take out his lunch?" Videl asked, in her normally intimidating manner.

"Of course." Gohan stuttered, shocked he had even momentarily forgotten food when he was hungry. He pushed the button on top of his food capsule and on his desk appeared a large pile of food, even bigger than Nya's. Luckily, the Mrs. Brief excuse prevented any questions as to why he had such an extravagant amount.

Videl on the other hand looked at the food in front of her once more before looking back at Nya one last time. The alien was looking forward without concern.

She considered her options before making her decision. At the end of the lunch period not a piece of the food had been touched and a single demi-Saiyan was looking at her with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

zzZzz

Finally, their last class of the day rolled around, Gym. The entirety of Class 1-C stepped into their school gymnasium. The room was large with two basketball courts and a set of bleachers on one side.

Inside, in the middle of the two basketball courts stood their gym teacher, a short man with black hair, black eyes, and no nose to speak of. Krillin Chestnut had been teaching gym at Orange Star High since the beginning of the school year. It was another thing Gohan and Nya had planned out with Bulma long before school even started. Bulma had thought it was a good idea for Gohan and Nya to have one person in the school they already knew and who knew them. Krillin had been the most sensible choice because he both knew how to interact with normal people and was looking for a job anyway.

Some students politely greeted their teacher they hadn't seen in over a week due to Golden Week. Krillin with his light hearted personality and humorously sarcastic nature had caused him to quickly become an extremely well liked teacher by all.

When Krillin saw that everyone had come in, he greeted his class, "Well, it is nice to see everybody again. While you were all having a nice relaxing break, I was working my butt off for you guys. You see over break I was able to get Principle Yamamoto to agree to let me teach you guys a unit on Martial Arts." Much of the class perked up at this. A few kids in the class had taken lessons from Mr. Satan's Gym at some point in their lives and many of them had enjoyed it. Some had even stuck with it and were among the higher ranks at the gym, though none higher than Videl Satan herself.

Videl smiled when Coach Chestnut mentioned this. Coach Chestnut was one of her favorite teachers. She knew that Coach Chestnut had fought in the WMATs long before her father. Even if did use tricks; he was an amazing martial artist.

Of course there was another reason she admired Coach Chestnut. He fought against the aliens when they attacked. She really hoped that Coach Chestnut could teach her how to fight against the tricks. Videl had never fought against someone who used tricks, but she wanted to be prepared incase one day she did. Especially if that trick user happened to be an alien**. **

"Today, we are going to start by stretching. Then, for those who do practice a martial art or have in the past, I am going to evaluate your level of skill and your technique. For all of those who haven't ever practiced a martial art, please sit on the right side of the bleachers. All of those who have over five years of experience, I need you to stand next to the wall. First, I will evaluate those with less than five years to see where you are in terms of skill and technique. Then, I will hold spars among those with more than five years so I can decide who is going to be my teaching assistant for the different skill level groups. These spars will also be demonstrations for those with less experience to see what you can achieve with real practice. Any questions?"

They then began to proceed as Krillin described. They went through the basic stretching. Then the less experienced held their mini spars on the large mat Krillin brought out by himself, surprising the class with his strength. The large mat usually required multiple members of the boxing team to take it out, yet the vertically challenged gym teacher took it out as if it weighed nothing.

Krillin watched the less experienced martial artists with a critical eye. There were some obvious flaws in their training, likely due to the style of Satan martial arts. All the students were extremely capable of landing powerful blows, but few seemed to have figured out the advantages of speed, flexibility, or versatility. Many had rigid stances that didn't allow quick movement. Though the strength dominant style did suit a few. It was those who had figured out how to make the most of the style they were taught who were dominating the mini-spars. Krillin also saw students who had potential, if only taught a style that wasn't so reliant on brute strength.

Once those battles were finished up, Krillin turned to the seven students with over five years of training. One, a young man with a strong but lean build, was instantly excused from the demonstration spar due to a broken wrist, and the others were assigned partners with Krillin purposely putting Gohan and Nya last. The first two, Sharpner and a short green haired girl, provided a quick fight. The smaller girl put up a good fight, almost forcing Sharpner out of the ring three times. However, Sharpner and his advantage with a style that favored his muscular build won the match.

The next match was between Videl and a tall muscular boy. Krillin was eager to see this match. Videl, though definitely much smaller, had the highest ki of any full human in the class. From the moment she took her stance, it was quiet obvious that her training hadn't been limited to only basic Satan school drills. This girl may have not found a real Master, but it seemed likely to him that she had done research into martial arts, and quiet a bit of it at that.

In all honesty Krillin held a large amount of respect for Videl. Though he had only met the teenage crime fighter when classes started at the beginning of April, she was the polar opposite of her obnoxious father. Krillin held a strong dislike for anything to do with the idiot who stole the credit of his best friend and his son. Videl wasn't her father. She never bragged, always tried her hardest, and put others before herself. Years being Goku's best friend had taught him never to judge beings on the actions of others. It was not his place to judge Videl on her father's shortcomings just as it wasn't his to judge Piccolo Junior's on his sire's or 18's on her alternate counterpart's.

In the ring, the boy looked scared. No one in Satan City was stupid enough to willingly challenge Videl to a fight. In the dojo, she was famous for taking on the class teachers in groups. Krillin saw this and held up his hand and both of the students got out of their stances and looked at him. "Ian, you need to believe you can beat her. If you don't you are dooming yourself before you start. I have seen plenty of fights won by fighters who were outclassed because of there belief in themselves. Always have confidence in yourself, and you will always give yourself a fighting chance."

Krillin grinned proudly as he saw the boy smile and fall into his stance again, this time with more confidence. As the fight progressed, the boy got in three good punches before Videl forced him out of the ring. As the kid walked back the two other martial artists greeted him warmly, offering him sincere congratulations for lasting as long as he did. Videl smiled at him and said it was the best fight she had had in a while.

Finally, it was Nya and Gohan's turn. They stepped on to the mat, Gohan looking extremely nervous. Krillin felt sympathetic. He knew Gohan had lived a less than normal life and had really been nervous about fitting in. Krillin decided to take mercy on him and he stopped them again by putting his hand up saying, "Hey, how about I show you how two people of different styles fight? So far today you have only seen Satan style versus Satan style, and in the modern world where most people practice it is handy to know the style and how to combat it. However, if you ever end up facing one of those who practice a different style, you don't want to be caught off guard."

Videl smiled. Maybe this was it. Maybe Krillin would at least begin to show them how to combat a trickster.

"Nya and I are going to show you what a fight between two different styles looks like. I will be fighting using the Turtle Style I was taught by the Turtle Hermit himself, and Nya will be using-"

"I will be using my family's Demon Style." Nya announced. Some of the less kind members of her class snickered at the alien. Others looked concerned. The word _demon_ didn't necessarily have a nice connotation and much of the class was still not sure what to make of the new girl. Nya ignored their reactions as she always did whenever the word demon came up.

Nya slid into her stance with her father's smirk on her face. Krillin joined her by getting into his. Videl analyzed both of them quickly. Each of their stances was flawless but different. The alien's stance seemed lower for her height, which gave her more balance. Its right hand was pulled really far back and was half open, It also had Its left hand in front of Its face slightly lower than head height. Her teacher's stance was different. Coach Krillin had a more open stance with both already curled into fist. It also wasn't as low for his height. His right fist was in a position easy to punch from but that he could move into a different position easily if necessary and his left arm was in a position where it could easily block while also be pulled back for a quick punch.

Nya consider the options very carefully. Obviously they couldn't use their full power. Not only would that destroy the gym it could cement the classes feelings that all aliens were violent. For the same reason, Nya was considering throwing the match. However, she may not be a Saiyan, but she still had a warrior's pride. Her inner warrior was reluctant to throw a match just because people were looking on. Then she thought about it for a moment and mouthed, "one hundred" to Krillin. Then she lowered her power level from where it rested comfortably to the amount that had once, many years before she was born, seemed immeasurable and beyond the human limit.

Krillin wasn't the only one who got the message. After years of training with and assisting the police, reading lips was second nature to Videl. She caught the mouthed one hundred with ease. She became slightly confused though. Was one hundred a setting for the machines that allowed them to do their tricks? Or was it a way of rigging the match before it happened? Videl watch closely as both combatants simultaneously lunged at each other. Both moved with a graceful deadliness. Nya was the first to actually attack with a kick to Krillin's head. The small monk dodged her deadly kick and countered trying get a hit in before she had a chance to turn around but only managed to hit her cape before she blocked pushing his punch away and went for the opening her block had created.

Videl was amazed at the fight. Both opponents were moving with such speed and perfection in every punch, kick, block, and dodge. It was in those moments watching them fight until the class period ended that Videl formed a goal. She would fight Nya and win. And once she won she was going to get the alien to teach her so she could fight any and every threat that came to this planet, so she could prevent anyone from getting hurt by aliens again.


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, did you say Saiyaman?

A/N: I have taken down the Intergalactic Metric Time at the top of chapter two. If you for some reason need to reference it, it is on my profile page. If I get five more reviews in disfavor of the system, I'll get rid of it completely. (Pretty please put those votes inside real reviews.). I only got five reviews last chapter, which is slightly disheartening. Seriously bash my story all you want, I just need to know what I can do to make it better, and what I have been doing right, if anything.

chaos267: Yeah Videl was a little heavy on the racism. For her it is more of a matter of principle than anything. She won't eat it because an alien is offering it to her, because she doesn't accept the alien.

Sportsfan64: Thanks for giving it a chance. I appreciate it and I think this chapter will give you a little bit of perspective. Plus this would be a boring story if everyone loved aliens.

pir84lyf: You'll have to wait a little bit for that one.

Ern Estine 13624: Here you go

SeanHicks4: ;) Yep you are right. I was going to keep that one tidbit hidden for a while but all the ragging on Videl compelled me to put it this one. Also you are actually in luck, Nya's "femenization", as you called it, will be gone into detail later as it does play an important role in the plot. Unfortunately that means I can't really explain it now, so you are going to have to wait a while. And Thanks so much for the good review, I didn't get a ton of reviews this time and yours made me excited about my ideas and was motivator to get this chapter up as fast as it did.

zzZzz

Brrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg g.

The ring of the school bell signaled both the end of the day and the end of the spar. Krillin and Nya both returned to their stances before bowing to one another. Applause rang out through the gym. It was then that Videl noted that the only one with training who hadn't sparred was the new kid, Gohan.

"Good job today. You guys should all be proud of yourselves. You have given yourselves a great starting point to get better from. See you all tomorrow." Coach Krillin said, dismissing the class.

As Class 1-C left the gym, Videl turned to Erasa, "Hey, can you ask Sharpner to take you home? I want to talk to Coach Chestnut."

"Sure thing, Videl. See you later." Erasa said before turning around to catch up with Sharpner.

When Videl approached Krillin he asked, "Is something wrong Videl?"

"No, Coach Chestnut. I just wanted to ask you a question." Videl said.

"Sure Videl. What's up?" Krillin replied.

"I want to ask you to train me."

This caught Krillin completely off guard. He had noticed that Videl's style was slightly different from her fathers, so he knew she had gotten some additional training somewhere. Even so, he never thought she would ask someone her father had branded as a trick user for training. Everyone knew Hercule Satan's strong belief that Ki or "trick" users weren't real martial artists, and it wasn't like Krillin had a spectacular reputation for training amazing students. He had never taught anyone at all.

"Me?" Krillin asked in surprise. "Why do you want my training?"

"I need you to train me because you know how to combat people who use tricks to fight. My father refuses to teach me how to combat them. When I was little he trained with me constantly, but as I got stronger it got hard for him to hold back against me and he only instructed my basic training. I have basically been training myself since I was eleven."

Krillin considered that. It would explain Videl's slightly altered style, as well as why she still had such faith in her father. A quick Ki scan showed that Videl's Ki surpassed her father's by a noticeable margin. She was actually incredibly strong considering her limited training. However, before even considering her offer he had to know something. Krillin asked Videl, "Why do you want to learn how to combat Ki users?"

"Ki?"

"It is the real name for what you might call a trick." Krillin replied. He didn't want to reveal too much to her before he was sure of her motivation.

"I want to protect people," said Videl. Then she paused. Could she actually say after today, that aliens weren't people? Today, Nya had offered Videl her lunch. She hadn't accepted it. She couldn't have accepted it. However, between that and watching her fight during gym, it felt weird as classifying her as a non-person. Non-human definitely, but not exactly a non-person.

Then Videl really thought about it. If it really came down to it, would she protect Nya? Yes, she would. She might disagree if aliens have the right to be here, but she would always protect the people who needed it.

"If the newspapers I have been picking up have any say in it you seem to be doing fine with regular old martial arts." Krillin said with a smile, startling Videl out of her train of thought. It only took her a moment to get it back on track.

"Enough to stop the average criminals, yes, normal martial arts has been fine. However, normal criminals aren't the only threat humans face. I want to be able to protect the world when we face another alien attack, like the Saiyans or Cell. I don't want any more towns wiped out. I want to be able to protect people from the big threats and the small ones."

Krillin was quite frankly shocked. Not from her speech, though he was quite impressed with her attitude. Not about the mistake she made about Cell, everyone outside of the Z-Fighters thought he was be an alien. It was the fact that she had just used the word Saiyan.

"Saiyans?" He practically shouted in confusion.

Videl looked at Krillin suspiciously. His surprise seemed odd to her. "Yes, Saiyans."

Krillin realizing his mistake said, "Well, I just didn't know anyone outside Earth's Special Forces knew who the Saiyans were."

"Earth Special Forces? Who are they?" Videl asked now in full on interrogator mode.

Krillin wanted to slap himself silly. If Nya was here she probably would too. Gohan was better at understanding mistakes, but the young Namek was a bit quicker tempered.

He tried to just go with it saying, "Uhh… yeah, you know that was the name of the group who showed up to fight the Saiyans. I think we are called something different now, Earth's Intergalactic Fighters. Basically, what we do is we respond to any threat that endangers Earth's safety as a whole."

Videl looked excited. This was exactly what she was looking for. She asked, "So you are a member of this group. Who else is in it?"

Krillin looked at Videl. He was not going to win any awards for reading people anytime soon. He wasn't amazing at seeing the goodness in people like Goku or judging powers or situations like Piccolo. Even Gohan was pretty good at seeing what Krillin just didn't get. However, Krillin knew Videl was hiding something. There was a look in her eyes when she spoke about protecting people. The same one he had seen in Gohan's eyes on more than one occasion. It was a look of determination that could only be worn by someone who had lost someone and refused to allow it again. It was a look that meant that the person wearing it was willing to give anything and everything to accomplish their goal.

So Krillin, the Earthling who held the record for most Saiyan encounters, ignored Videl's question and asked one of his own, "Who did you know that was in East City that day?"

Videl's expression turned from one of excitement from finally getting some information to one of seriousness and sadness. She looked away and said, "My whole family had planned a trip on November 3, 762 with my friend Erasa's family. It was for my mother's birthday, she had always dreamed of going to the famous art museum that used to be in East City. She said the there were drawings there that were so well done they looked more like pictures."

Videl took a deep breath. She had to stay focused. "Last second I got sick, along with my best friend Erasa, and her little brother Ink. My father volunteered to stay home, because he knew it was mom's dream to go. He refused to let her cancel the trip. My mother, big brother, both of Erasa's parents, and her older twin siblings were all killed that day. Erasa lives with me during the school year, but their grandmother is her and her brother's official guardian."

Krillin tried to hide his pity for Videl. He knew pity wasn't what Videl was looking for, and she probably wouldn't appreciate it.

With the Dragon Balls, death had always seemed so meaningless. It hurt for a moment, but that hurt always gave way into determination to bring the dead back as soon as possible. Even when Goku died, Krillin was at least comforted by the fact that Goku wanted it.

He so often took it for granted that almost all of the biggest problems have been solved by a wish on a dragon or by Goku's amazing ability to always save the day. Every now and again life caught him by surprise, and he met someone crazy strong inside and out who hadn't grown up with the magic to make all their problems disappear. He had never expected Piccolo to die for Gohan. He had never expected for Vegeta to cry. He had never expected 18 to trust him. And he certainly never one of his gym students would be willing to give anything to protect people, after loosing so many herself.

"Not all of Earth's Intergalactic Fighters are human." Krillin warned. "You are strong, and a good fighter, Videl. You have lost a lot in your life, and I regret all that has happened to you. I believe you are honest in your want to protect people. However, achieving your goal is not going to be easy, not by a long shot. My final question for you is, what is your real opinion on aliens as a whole?"

Videl thought about the question a moment, before answering quietly, "Nya was kind to me today. I don't trust her, she could easily have an ulterior motive."

She paused and then said a little louder, "I never said that all aliens were bad. But we have seen there are aliens who have powers far beyond humans. Weird tricks we have never seen and can't combat. If we accept the possibility of allowing good aliens on Earth, then who is to say the bad won't follow. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I just want the aliens to leave our planet alone."

Krillin really thought about it. Videl wasn't a bad kid, but he had to consider Gohan too. He had heard the stories from Nya, and the kid had to deal with a lot of prejudice in space. He didn't want to force him to deal with it now as well. He gave one more look at Videl's determined expression and sighed, "Talk to Bulma at Capsule Corp tomorrow. I think she can help you."

If Videl talked to Bulma, Bulma and Gohan could decide together what to do.

Videl said, "Thank you." Then turned to leave the gym.

Krillin had one last thing he wanted to say. Before she left Krillin shouted, "You know there is a pretty good chance that the Earth's Special Forces and the good aliens will be able to defeat the bad ones."

Videl, with her hand on the handle of the gym door, remembered watching Krillin and Nya spar. It was one of the most impressive fights she had ever seen. She stood there a moment before pulling the door open. Last second she turned around and said, "There is a pretty good chance that humans will get caught in the crossfire." She then walked out and let the door close behind her.

Krillin sighed and started to pick up the mat. He reminded himself he had to make a visit to Capsule Corp before heading back home.

zzZzz

Just as Videl was leaving she saw the alien and the new kid together, about to walk home themselves.

After school, Gohan and Nya had stayed late to receive extra work from their teacher

Videl took the opportunity to trail the pair carefully. Her natural curiosity combined with her natural suspicions had prevented her from doing anything else. Her gut was telling her something was up, and her gut was never wrong. When she saw those two, it was like warning bells went off in her head and said, "Danger. Danger. Hiding dangerous secret." Her gut had saved her life millions of times in the past, she wasn't going to doubt it now.

Videl was experienced at tailing suspicious people. However, no amount of experience could blind the Ki senses of a Saiyan-Human and a Namek. Gohan and Nya knew they had a tail the second they left school property.

Nya was the first one to speak saying, "I sort of wish that we had taken up Bulma's offer on a ride on a jetcopter now."

"I know. If she keeps following us like this than we might have to take the train to West City instead of just flying once we reach city limits." Gohan replied.

"Yeah, plus I can feel everyone staring at me. The security Bulma organized to guard us worked while we were at school, but I can feel the human eyes and looking at us and I can hear the snap of the cameras." Nya said with a shiver. "It freaks me out, makes me feel like I am surrounded by enemies."

Gohan chuckled at his bondsister.

Nya glared at him. Gohan knew she hated being laughed at.

Gohan smiled and said, "Come on, Nya. If you exclude those with Saiyan blood and your father, you are probably the most powerful being in the galaxy. You are the granddaughter of one of the Earth's most feared villains. It is sort of funny that you are freaked out by a little mechanical device.

"At least I don't stammer in front of adolescents." Nya bit back.

Videl watched from yards behind them, with plenty of people in between them. She desperately wished she could get closer, but as they reached closer to the city limits and less people were on the streets that became more difficult.

By the time they reached the edge of town, they were the only people out on the street. If the two had chosen to turn around Videl knew they would see her easily.

Videl wasn't the only one getting more nervous as city limits approached. Gohan was too. If Videl kept following them like this, than he and Nya would have to take the train to Capsule Corp. It was already four in the afternoon and the only train left that headed in the direction West City was the Bullet Train. If they were forced to take the bullet train it would be an over two-hour ride with no stops to sneak off of. If they took a train in any other direction it was likely that Videl would follow them in curiosity.

Nya felt sympathetic for her bond brother. She knew that without sleep that she had plenty of hours until school started again to get stuff done. Time he didn't have the luxury of having. Between their responsibilities as Ambassadors, their work at Capsule Corporation, the time they both set aside to be with their families, regular training, Chichi's studies and helping Dende in their "free time", Gohan didn't get a ton of breaks without school. Now, he was spending several hours in school so Nya wouldn't be alone, she felt guilty for getting him so involved. It was her idea to go to space, her idea to become Ambassadors. Most of the Capsule Corp projects were Gohan's, but it was because of her that they needed to be developed in the first place.

Gohan felt her guilt and turned and smiled at his bondsister. "It was my choice to get involved Nya. School was actually kind of fun, minus the whole lunch incident. I was going to have to learn how to communicate with humans at some point."

"Yeah, but still-" Nya was interrupted by an audible beep, from about thirty feet behind them.

Both Nya's and Gohan's advanced hearing easily heard the beep, and they both turned to face the crime-fighter. The girl pressed the button on the watch and the voice of the police chief started reporting in a voice easily audible to the two bondsiblings with their heightened hearing.

"Videl a situation has come up. A boy from your school just reported being mugged by a man in a ski mask as he was walking home from school with another female classmate. The girl got abducted. The abductor was a small built female with neck length blonde hair and used an unidentified projectile weapon. The abductee was a teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes named Pencil Erasa. The boy said that he saw the mugger going down West Main Street."

Nya looked at Gohan in confusion, _Could that be the girl who sat next to Videl in class today?_

Videl closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. Erasa was in danger and protecting her best friend to priority over everything, even chasing the alien. When she opened her eyes again and anyone who was looking at her could see the determination. "Aye-aye chief." She said, "I'll be over there ASAP."

Videl uncapsulated her jetcopter and climbed in. Within moments, she had flown off in the direction of North Main Street.

Nya watched as Gohan looked in the direction Videl had flown off. She didn't need to hear her bondbrother's thoughts to know exactly what he was thinking. She zapped him the purple gi and cape style he had worn since he asked Piccolo to make one for him before the Cell Games, except with an added headscarf that covered his eyes and wild hair.

He turned to her with a face that seemed slightly confused.

Nya rolled her eyes and said, "If my dad was here, he would say you are to much like your father. Transform and get out of here. I know you want to make sure she and the other girl are safe. No matter how rude Videl was to us earlier, you are going to go save her butt as always. Besides, you can't get in trouble if you are just watching."

Gohan lifted his hand behind his head and gave a little Son chuckle before smiling at Nya. He considered asking her for a mask before he decided to just go Super Saiyan and flew off in the direction Videl's helicopter had headed.

When Videl arrived at North Main Street a few minutes later with an unknown tail right behind her, there were no signs of Erasa or Sharpner. That was until Sharpner shouted from an alley to Videl's jetcopter, "Videl, over here."

Videl was hesitant to land, but Sharpner wouldn't risk Erasa's safety unless he had something important to say. She landed her copter on the roof of one of the nearby buildings before climbing down the fire escape to the alley were Sharpner was. As she landed on the ground, Sharpner ran over to her covered in small cuts and still forming bruises.

"Videl, the lady who took Erasa, she had this weird weapon around her hand that I had never seen before. It shot this beam of… something at me. It looked like those tricks from the Cell Games, but it certainly didn't feel like one. She said that we should wait for a ransom."

Videl instantly thought of Ki.

Gohan who was watching from above was shocked. A human teenager, who Gohan was fairly certain had never met an alien, had just described a PTO Ki blaster. Capsule Corp didn't make Ki blasters, and no other business had access to that kind of alien tech. It wasn't even legal on Earth. That meant there was only one likely reason behind a Ki blaster on Earth, someone was smuggling. That meant this was a crime that this was an intergalactic incident and Gohan was officially as a licensed Protector both allowed and obliged to get involved.

Gohan jumped down from the roof. His hair the pale blonde that the Super Saiyan sate gave him when not in combat, and his matching tail curled tight beneath his belt the same way it had been beneath his school clothes all day. It was in this moment that Gohan hoped with all his might that neither of his classmates recognized him.

Videl sprung into her stances as soon as she noticed the movement of Gohan jumping off the building and Sharpner soon followed her by getting into an similar stance of his own. Both looked squarely at the mysterious blonde figure in front of them, and both instantly recognized him as the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games.

When they chose not to speak, Gohan took that as an opportunity to divert their attention from trying to figure out who he really was. He said, "What you were describing is known as a Ki blaster."

Videl's eyes widen. Her theory had been confirmed. Sharpner had been attacked by Ki. The question was what exactly was Ki? She had always known that Ki was dangerous even if it was only a trick, like at a magic show. However, this boy was describing it as if it was some sort of advance weaponry. This boy seemed to know she didn't and that aggravated her. She didn't think he was alien, after all he had fought Cell, and to the extent of her knowledge, Cell was an alien.

"They are illegal on Earth, and shouldn't be available to Humans," Gohan continued. "I can find the person who took your friend if you want help."

Naturally, Videl was instantly suspicious. "Illegal to humans? Are you saying you aren't?"

"What I am shouldn't matter. I am someone who can and is eager to help you or anyone else who needs it. Look, your friend is moving farther and farther away as we speak, if we are going to help her we need to get going."

Gohan started to float. Videl narrowed her eyes. Was this Ki again or something different? Videl shook it off and drew her focus back to the issue at hand. She pulled a confused and staring Sharpner into her jetcapsule and turned it on. She then motioned for Gohan to go ahead.

Gohan lead the way, following the sort of distorted Ki of someone using a Ki blaster. Lucky for everyone, the blaster drew on the Ki of the user and simply focused it. Otherwise Sharpner could have died and Gohan wouldn't have a unique Ki to follow.

It wasn't long before Gohan located the car of the person who used the Ki blaster to a two person capsule car that was leaving town on one of its few back roads. With the sort of depletion of life energy the kidnapper had suffered, Gohan knew that he was not going to be at his or her most alert. That was the likeliest reason he or she had not yet reacted to the noise coming from Videl's jetcopter.

Gohan motioned to Videl to stay back, before flying in lower himself. Checking one last time that no other cars were going to be using this road anytime soon, Gohan flew until he was right above the cars roof matching the cars speed.

Gohan could feel only two Ki's in the car. One was in the drivers seat, and was the depleted Ki of a normal human who had tried to use a weapon that normally required the user to at least have a power level of 500.

The other was an unconscious but healthy Ki, in the trunk of the car. Gohan knew from a quick assessment of her Ki that no drugs had been used to knock out Erasa, and that with no injuries she would likely return to school tomorrow or the day after. The important part was that she was safe.

Now came the hard part. Gohan had to remove Erasa without allowing the driver to notice.

He floated up to Videl's helicopter and hand her the unconscious girl. He then turned back to the car. He again landed on the cars roof. This time however he kept closer to the driver.

In one smooth motion, Videl watched the Delivery Boy open the car door, drag the man out. He then immediately dropped the man, before jumping in front of the car before it could loose control and stopping it with his bare hands.

Videl landed her copter and quickly ran to the man and who was attempting to stand up and get away. Before she reached him, the man pointed his left arm that had a strange machine on it at Videl. All she saw was a bright light before the Delivery Boy jumped in front of her.

Gohan didn't even bother to block the weak Ki blast. He warned the man, "Do not fire again. That weapon was not intend for Human use and another blast will kill you."

Videl handcuffed the man who was too depleted of energy to even move. She then stood up, brushing off her hands and walked over to the Delivery Boy who still stood in front of the car.

"Can I at least have a name?" She asked.

Gohan looked at her in confusion for a moment before realizing she had meant his name.

Videl who took his silence as a refusal to answer said, "I am not going to interrogate you or anything. I may want to learn about Ki, but you just saved my best friend. I can get info out of someone else; I just want to know what to call you. I am Satan Videl."

Gohan cocked his head trying to think of something. He obviously couldn't use his real name, but he felt he had to say something. Then it dawned on him. The name seemed so perfect to him, he didn't really bother to think about the implications of using it.

"It is nice to meet you Videl. I am Saiyaman." After those last words he flew off. He didn't want to risk staying any longer. Besides, he had a lot to due before the day was over.

Erasa, who had regained consciousness a few moments before, turned to a shocked Videl and said, "Saiyaman? Do you think that he could be a…?"

And even though Videl knew exactly what Erasa was referring to, she had no answer for her friend.

zzZzz

When Gohan flew off Nya decided to continue on to Capsule Corp.

"_Welcome, Nya. I hope you had a great first day." _The electronic voice greeted them.

"As well as could be expected, Milly." Nya replied.

"_Do you require anything Nya?" _Milly inquired.

"Can you give me a quick update?"

"_Bulma is in the meeting room with Momma. They appear to be discussing Project Assimilation and likely would appreciate and update. Momma appears cross due to your earlier actions Nya."_

"Thanks for the warning, Milly."

"_Goten is in the Remembrance Room. He has spent his entire day in that room today. Trunks is in Multi-Purpose Gravity Room C with Daisy. They have been training in there since Goten said he wanted to be left alone this morning. Tren is in the cafeteria with Cara. Wax and Ear are both in their rooms. Would you like me to continue?"_

"No, thanks Milly." Nya said with a frown. If Goten wanted to be alone in the Remembrance Room today, he was probably drawing. She knew better than to disturb him right now, so that meant she probably wouldn't be able to see the drawing until tomorrow.

Walking through the walls of Capsule Corp, she couldn't keep a smile off her face. For the first time since she and Gohan met up with Bulma this morning, no one gave her a second look unless it was to pass on a smile or a polite greeting. Nya was far from the only alien at Capsule Corp. Between the representatives from the United Planet Confederation and the many aliens that lived on the compound due to Gohan and Nya's multiple projects, it was a rare day when a scientist at Capsule Corp didn't run into an alien.

Soon, she reached the conference room where Bulma and an alien woman were standing with papers and news tablets spread out in an organized fashion. Nya recognized the alien woman instantly. No one at Capsule Corp didn't know or have at least heard of the head Ambassador from the Intergalactic Peace Council to Earth, Momma. Momma's real name was impossible to pronounce for many species, including human. After an incident two years ago, when she scared one of her subordinates so badly with her yelling he shouted, "Yes, Momma", the name stuck.

Momma turned to Nya with a frown on her face.

"YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT DAIMAOU NYA! I SHOULD TAKE AWAY YOURS AND GOHAN'S PROTECTORS LISCENCES FOR WHAT YOU PULLED THIS MORNING. HOW DID YOU MISS THE KI OF THE LAW ENFORCEMENT AGENTS SURROUNDING THE BUILDING?"

Only quick reflexes developed over years receiving lectures from Chichi, Bulma, and Momma saved the Nya's advanced hearing. However, even with her quick reaction, she still flinched in pain and shame. Nya knew that her mistake in interfering in the hostage situation was very dangerous. Nya had broken one of the basic rules that governed Protectors: _Don't interfere when the local law enforcement is handling the situation_.

Bulma sighed, and put her hand on Momma's shoulder. "I know she made a mistake, but it was partially my fault. I shouldn't have taken the situation into my own hands."

"You are human and not a Protector. To the Council you are just another intelligent inventor and world leader on a planet that doesn't even give out tourist visas yet. If you are careful that will always be all you are." Momma said sternly looking at Bulma. It was pretty well known around Capsule Corp exactly which member of the Council's most wanted list was Trunk's father. With Trunks being a carbon copy in all but hair and running around with his tail swinging wildly behind him, it wasn't exactly hard to get conformation of that fact either. Momma turned a blind eye to that fact, for the sake of the family, on the condition that she could never actually see Vegeta. Momma said she couldn't report a sighting of a person she never saw.

"I don't see-" Bulma began.

"Gohan is half-Saiyan and Nya is his Mutant Namek partner. You may have forgotten, but just over a Wul (3 years 5 months) ago a Mutant Namek murdered dozens of Protectors and Council Members. It wasn't the first time an incident like that had happened with one of them, either. Don't even get me started with Saiyans." Momma said cutting her off.

She continued before Bulma could add anything else, "According to many members of the Council, they should be locked up without a second thought. They were extremely lucky to get Protectors Licenses at all. As for their projects, I am convinced that the person who gave them clearance clearly didn't look at who was running it."

"You know how much the projects means to Gohan and I," Nya said. "It was never my intention to endanger them. I acknowledge my mistake to not check for power levels; in reflection I see the misguidedness of it. However, you have to consider my only concern at that moment was protecting humans. Humans don't know the Non-interference law when dealing with planetary law enforcement, so at the very least they can't charge me or Capsule Corp."

Momma gave Nya one last stern look before turning back to the table and picking up one of the news tablets they Capsule Corp and the Embassy used to monitor the Earthling-alien related news. "Here are todays newspapers. We have a couple applauding her for saving human lives. Some are apprehensive about having a being with the ability to do those so-called "tricks" in the schools. Others are complaining about her interfering in a police effort, but lucky for you they are few in number."

Bulma looked at Nya, "Did you have any big trouble today with the Anti-Alien Supporters?"

"Well Satan Videl is in my class. She forgot her lunch today and refused to take mine when I offered it. A few of the students were jerks between classes, but overall the day went way better than I expected."

Bulma cocked her head in thought, "Hmm. Satan Videl, I will remember that for tomorrow. Maybe I can help you out, Nya." She then turned to Momma, "If you have nothing else to add, I think you are good to go. We are all set for tomorrow, just make sure Gohan at least gets plenty of sleep. You should meditate a little and drink your water, yourself Nya. You are a high school student now. Even if you are five years old, you need to keep care of yourself."

Nya smiled as she headed out to head to the Look Out and mentally told Gohan to meet her there. They could do their pile of homework while Dende did his Guardian homework. Dende could use the company, and the help deciphering some of the older versions of Common used by previous Guardians.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast and Questions

chaos267: First off, thank you for the review. To address your statement that there likely wouldn't be anyone in the galaxy who would challenge Earth because they played a part in defeating Frieza and people saw him as the strongest in the Universe. In the Tarble movie, Tarble believes that Vegeta defeated Frieza. I take this as what is acknowledged by the entire Universe. In this story as was pointed out in the last chapter, no one knows Vegeta is on Earth. Thusly the Earth is not completely impervious to attacks from space. Plus even with immeasurably powerful warriors, never underestimate the damage of unusual racial abilities.

Guest: Thanks for an awesome review. Yes, I went back and edited the wording to make it more clear, but beating Nya is a long term goal for Videl.

SeanHicks4: Thanks. For what you were looking for in your last review it won't likely get covered until after the field trip.

Sportsfan64: I'm not traditionally a romance person either. This is actually my first attempt, and the relationship here is more subplot than anything else. There are a lot of hurdles Videl and Gohan have to get over before they can become friends. Dating is still a decent distance away.

Ern Estine 13624: Thanks

And a HUGE thanks to DarkVoid116 for 4 AWESOME reviews for all my chapters.

A/N: I really don't like this chapter. It sort of feels like filler, but it addresses some important things that I could really other wise. Suggestions for improving it would be much appreciated.

I am not sure if I stated it yet, but I don't do Namek romances. That includes Chiccolo. However, if you wish to check out my Beta's profile, **Wulfeh**, she is a great author and has awesome fics for the pair that I just can't do justice, due to my lack of love for the pairing.

zzZzz

"BBBBIIIIIIIGGGGGG BBBBRRRRROOOOOTTTTTTTHHHHHEEEEEERRRR."

That was the first sound Gohan heard as he woke up from a deep sleep. It was immediately accompanied by the equivalent of a couple elephants jumping on his chest in the form of his little brother Goten.

"I'm up. I'm up. Bro. Please stop jumping." Gohan said rubbing his eyelids.

Goten flashed his classic Son grin at his brother, before jumping off and running downstairs to stare at breakfast until their mom gave him permission to eat.

Gohan got up to get ready for the field trip to CC. When he turned to his closet and realized something. He didn't have any normal exercise clothing. His closet was full of training gis curtsey of Piccolo or dress school clothes curtsey of his mom. Gohan didn't want to wear a gi on a field trip, especially since Saiyaman had been seen in one of his Piccolo style gis yesterday. He couldn't wear a gi like his father's either; Videl could recognize it from the Cell games.

Undecided, Gohan slipped into a pair of orange gi pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs, so his brother wouldn't come back up and attack him for stalling breakfast.

When he arrived downstairs, he saw his brother drooling at the food that was piling at the center of the Son family table. Seated at the table were both Nya and Piccolo.

During the three years before the Cell Games it had become normal for the entire Son family and Piccolo to eat breakfast together. After Nya was born and Goku died in the Cell Games, no one had really wanted to stop it. Gohan sat down in his seat just as his mother put the last tray of food on the table.

The Saiyan members of the household took that as cue to dig in. Chichi ate her fill as well, albeit, at a much slower rate. She kept an eye out on both of her children for any misdemeanor in their table etiquette. The Nameks simply sipped their water, neither inclined to start a conversation.

"You know, that criminal I was chasing yesterday was using a Ki blaster." Gohan said casually in between bites of food.

"Why in the world were you chasing a criminal? You promised me, young man, that you would focus on your studies." Chichi demanded.

"One of the girls from school got kidnapped, Mom. I couldn't just leave. Especially if the man had a Ki blaster." Gohan said. He had forgotten that his mom wouldn't be happy with the news. He had promised his mom when he became Earth's Ambassador that he would concentrate on schoolwork whenever he wasn't in space. He had to help though, he could abandon someone in danger.

Everyone sitting at the table was prepared for a huge fit on Chichi's part when she suddenly got an oddly calm and happy expression on her face and said, "Oh Gohan, so the person you saved was a girl?"

"Yeah, I think her name was Erasa. She sits next to me and Nya in class." Gohan said oblivious to his mothers thought process. Everyone else stared at Chichi in confusion. Goten was only four years old, to young to understand what she was talking about and the Nameks were well, Nameks.

"I am sure that she is thinking about you this very second. You are her heroic savior. Oh, I am going to have grandbabies!" Chichi said nearly squealing in awe.

The Nameks immediately began to ignore her while Goten looked at Gohan in awe and said questioningly, "You're a hero big brother?"

"Actually, the real hero is Videl. I heard one of the other kids at school say she goes around fighting crime all the time. I can only help when it a planetary threat or interplanetary incident." Gohan replied.

"Two girls!" Chichi's eyes lit up.

"Actually, if sentient life is in danger and the local police aren't involved, we are technically allowed to stop it." Nya interjected.

"True," said Gohan thinking seriously for a moment. "I wonder if Videl is officially on the police."

"Well Kid, what are you doing about the Ki blaster?" Asked Piccolo.

"The police will ask Bulma to investigate it. She is the only one on the planet who actually knows anything about Ki weapons since Gero died. In the end it was easier just to let Videl and the police take it than try to convince her to give it to me."

With that, breakfast continued in comfortable silence until all the food was gone. When Gohan took the plates to the sink. While he was making the trip he said, "I realized this morning that I don't have any exercise clothing that cover my arms. Any ideas?"

Chichi looked at her eldest son. Gohan had grown a bit since the Cell Saga, but according to Gohan who had somehow managed to get it out of Vegeta, he still hadn't reached something called the Saiyan Growth Period. At fifteen he was actually short for his age. None of Goku's old clothes would fit him yet. There wasn't anything she could do.

Piccolo and Nya looked at each other knowingly. They knew what was coming. Gohan gave Piccolo a pleading look and the Namek grunted. He muttered a curse in Namekian about half-breed brats before creating a white long sleeve top for Gohan. Emotions of annoyance and gratitude bounced around in the bondfamily's head.

It wasn't long after Nya had been revived after the Cell games that the odd connection between the three had been created. Before the days of the Cataclysm when Namek had a larger population, the Elders of each village hatched the eggs of the Nameks in their village. The Grand Elder only hatched the eggs of those who were destined to become Village Elders. Within villages, groups Nameks formed special connections called bondfamilies.

"Thank you, Piccolo," Gohan said with a Son smile plaster on his face.

Nya gave a smile of her own, before rolling her eyes and saying, "You two are crazy."

Bond families were formed when a young Namek became very close with one or more members of the community, adults or children. This group would then form a psychic connection, unifying their minds. They would then take care of and look out for each other, like any other type of family.

Nya was the first Earth raised Namek, mutated or not, to become close enough to someone while she was still young and she treasured it every moment of every day.

Goten looked at Gohan and asked, "Big brother, why do you need a long sleeve shirt for school?"

"Because Squirt, I don't want to scare my classmates by letting them know I am stronger than them."

"But we are half Saiyan, and Saiyans are super, super strong. So wouldn't they already know you are super strong?" Goten said voicing his childhood logic while sticking his tail in his mouth. That was until Chichi sent a glare at him, and he dejectedly took it out. Ever since Goten turned four, Chichi had been trying to break his habit of sucking on his tail, saying he was to old to do that anymore. That didn't stop Goten from forgetting and putting it right back in when she wasn't in the room.

At Goten's innocent statement Nya and Gohan looked at each other, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for the boy. Goten had spent a huge portion of his four year old life at Capsule Corp playing with the all the young aliens that live there. Goten understood that a Saiyan wasn't a Human, and that a Floran wasn't a Cerumen. He could tell more sentient species apart than most adults. He just didn't think anything of it. He had been raised on the concept that all sentient life should receive the same amount of respect.

The bond siblings knew that it was likely no one had ever told him that not everyone had been taught those same things. Gohan personally dreaded the day when he would have to explain to Goten why it was he had to hide his tail around humans.

Chichi was the one that saved the pair by saying, "Goten, Gohan and Nya need to get to school. You, on the other hand, need to finish your homework before you can go play with Trunks and your friends.

"Mom," Gohan said in a slight panic. "My class is heading to CC today. Maybe Goten should spend the day at home."

Chichi calmed Gohan saying, "You know as well as I do, Gohan, that Bulma never brings the trips back to the where Goten and his friends play. You need to stop stressing about this alien mess and focus on your schoolwork, young man."

"Gohan, your mom is right we need to leave unless you want to be late for our second day." Nya said as she noticed the time. She immediately jumped out of her seat and speeding to the door, quickly followed by her bond brother.

Meanwhile, back at the breakfast table Goten cocked his head at Piccolo and asked, "Mr. Piccolo, can I have a shirt like Gohan's?"

"Why on Earth would you like a shirt like that? Your undershirt already has long sleeves." Piccolo replied confused and slightly annoyed. Contrary to what the Z-Fighters may or may not believe because Nya and Gohan turning out half decent, Piccolo wasn't good with children.

"Yeah, but you always make stuff appear for Gohan. I want you to magically make something appear for me." Goten said bouncing in anticipation.

"I am not this family's personal sewing machine." Piccolo growled in response.

Goten's face contorted in confusion, "But half of the clothes Gohan has-"

"Fine. Here." Piccolo said, making a white headband like the one Gohan used to wear appear on the little hybrid's head.

"This is so cool." Goten said, pulling it down over his eyes to look at it before pushing it back into place. Then he looked at Piccolo and asked innocently. "Can you make it red?"

Piccolo glared at the child, but Goten just gazed back unaffected. He had been a receiver of not only Piccolo's glare multiple times, but Vegeta's, Chichi's and even Bulma's. By this point, he was immune.

"Whatever," he said and pointed his finger and the cloth on Goten head turned red.

At the counter Chichi giggled, before receiving a glare from Piccolo herself.

"I am leaving," said Piccolo as he flew out the door. Heading to either the Waterfall to meditate and train or to the Lookout.

"Hey Momma, now I look like Grandpa." Goten said proudly.

"Go get started on you homework, Goten. I don't want you drawing until its finished." Chichi said to her son as he ran to get his books from his room. She caught a glimpse of him as ran out and couldn't help but think that her father never had a red headband. The Ox King was famous for his helmet. However, she didn't dwell on it and returned to cooking.

zzZzz

In the Satan household that morning, breakfast was a considerably less pleasant affair. After being kidnapped the previous afternoon, and the subsequent discovery of Saiyans still on the planet, Erasa was experiencing a bit of shock.

The first thing she had done the previous night was to call her little brother Ink who lived in the country with their grandmother. Erasa knew that what had happen was likely going to be all over the news. She wanted to make sure Ink knew she was safe before he saw anything about his sister and a Saiyan on the news. She had made sure that he knew she was safe and that the Saiyan had been the one to save her. She didn't mention that that knowledge didn't stop the nightmares of each member of her family living and dead being hunted down and killed by Saiyans from haunting her all night.

Videl hadn't slept a wink last night. Between talking to the cops and even the mayor of the city, the search for Saiyaman hadn't bore any results yet. A Saiyan. She couldn't believe it. There were Saiyans still on the planet.

She was forced by the chief of police to let them handle it after midnight. However, even with strict instructions to go to sleep her mind refused to turn off. She decided to spend the rest of the night researching.

When Videl came down from her room with her digital scrapbook that morning, Erasa was waiting for her at the breakfast table. Erasa took one look at her friend and knew instantly that Videl hadn't slept last night, and that Videl had found something important that she really wanted to show Erasa.

If there was one thing Erasa knew, it was once Videl got into something there was no stopping her. So instead of yelling at Videl like she wanted to, Erasa just pulled up the chair next her and motioned for Videl to sit down.

Videl put the digital scrapbook in front of both of them and pulled up the first picture. The first one was of the other fighters from the Cell Games.

She said, "These are all of the other fighters that weren't with my dad at the Cell Games."

Erasa looked at the group shot for a moment. She had seen the picture before once or twice, but most of the Cell Games pictures were of Hercule. It was only when she really looked at it did she see something she couldn't believe.

"Are those…?" She asked trying to remember the name of Nya's race.

"Nameks? Yeah, they are, but look closer." Videl said.

Erasa did. There were two Nameks on the side of the ring. One was considerably darker than Nya was wearing an outfit that looked extremely similar to Saiyaman.

Erasa pointed that out, but Videl said, "I did notice that. I read online that in some of the older houses of martial arts students often wore uniforms that resembled their master's. Assuming that is the situation here that could mean either a Namek trained Saiyaman, a Namek trained with Saiyaman or Saiyaman trained the Namek."

Erasa looked at her friend considering that before saying, "Nya said her family had been here for generations. How many Nameks do you think live on Earth?"

"I am not sure but I am positive that Nya knows this one. Look at the smaller one."

Erasa examined the picture. The lighter green Namek looked tiny. Especially standing behind the giant dark green Namek who Erasa could only guess was well over seven feet. However, between the clothes she wore, added to the fact Erasa didn't know any other pale green aliens on the planet, Erasa came to one conclusion.

"It's Nya!" She shouted, before pausing and considering what that meant. "She looks so small, like a little kid. Videl, this is only four years ago, right? Why is she so young?"

Videl looked at Erasa with a face that the blonde recognized instantly, it was a face that meant that Videl had a theory. She said, "Remember what Watanabe-sensei said about the alien who was able to rule the galaxies for centuries because its race didn't age like humans. My theory is that Nameks may age differently as well."

"So if she really was a little kid during the Cell Games, then why was she there?"

"I don't know. I am going to try and see if I can get any more information today at Capsule Corporation. Bulma Brief is the one sponsoring the alien program. I also want to see if I can figure out anything about the first guy who fought after my dad. He looks a lot like Saiyaman, so he could be a Saiyan. I couldn't find anything about him though."

Videl saw the look of concern on Erasa face. She knew exactly that the girl was scared of. She looked Erasa in the eyes and said, "I am not going to do anything rash, but I have to know."

Erasa flipped through Videl's digital collection of articles and photos about the odd group. She knew Videl had a tendency to go overboard with stuff like this. Erasa herself didn't know what to make of aliens. Nya seemed really nice, but she was strong too. If Nya, a girl, who from the picture didn't look like she could be older than seven, was that strong how strong would a not so nice adult alien be? Saiyaman had saved her life, but she could never forget the Saiyans that haunted her dreams or the real ones that killed her family nine years ago. No matter what, she didn't want Videl to get hurt. They were sisters, related by blood or not.

"Miss Videl, Miss Erasa you I believe you are going to be late if you don't hurry up." The family housekeeper said interrupting Erasa thoughts.

Erasa handed her friend her digital scrapbook and grabbed her backpack. Videl picked hers up as well and both left to go to school silently each caught up in their own thoughts.

zzZzz

As Gohan and Nya walked to where many of their classmates were gathered waiting for the bus, they mentally argued over where to go with the Goten, Trunks, and a bunch of the younger aliens after school. That was why they didn't hear what the other kids were whispering about until they were at the edge of the crowd itself. They wouldn't have noticed it at all if it wasn't the one word that sent of warning flags in both of the bondsiblings heads.

"_Saiyan"_

Not one or two people, but everyone seemed to be whispering the word. Gohan and Nya didn't even have a chance to react before Videl and Erasa walked up behind them.

Videl, paying much more attention to what her classmates were say, growled and said, "I am going to kill who ever leaked this story."

Gohan and Nya both turned around looks of confusion and shock across their faces.

"What… What are they talking about?" Gohan asked barely able to get the words out of his mouth. This was his nightmare alive and in front of his face. All across the galaxy he had met people who judged, hated, and feared him because of his father's species. His brain wasn't concentrating on the logic that these humans obviously didn't identify him as Saiyan. His mind just kept giving him flashes of all of the threats and acts of violence he had received in space. Gohan was suddenly filled with a desperate need to go home and check on his mother and Goten.

Videl rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend, "I guess it can't hurt to tell you if Erasa is okay with it. It seems like everyone else here has already heard about it."

Erasa nodded and said, "Yesterday, I was abducted. A Saiyan was the one who saved me."

Nya and Gohan didn't dare look at each other. Nya, who though scared, still had most of her rational thought asked, "How do humans even know about Saiyans?"

The look on Nya's face, the look of surprise, confusion, with a bit of fear mixed in, reminded Videl of the conversation she had had with Coach Chestnut yesterday.

"_Well, I just didn't know anyone outside Earth's Special Forces knew who the Saiyans were."_

Nya had been at the Cell Games. When Coach Chestnut had warned her that not all of Earth's Special Forces were human, was he talking about Nya? It would explain why someone that young would be there, as some sort of weird training.

Erasa was the one to answer Nya's question. "Two Saiyans attacked Earth and wiped out East City over nine years ago. It was covered on every station and a lot of humans died."

There was a tense silence for a moment before Gohan brain turned back on and he quickly switched the topic. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "It's really impressive that you showed up for school the day after being abducted. That takes a whole lot of courage."

Erasa, contrary to usual, when she would soak in complements like a flower soaked up sunlight, bowed her head and mumbled, "Thanks, but I just wanted to keep my mind busy." Erasa would do anything to prevent another nightmare about a murderous Saiyan.

Videl sent a glare at Gohan. Erasa was the cutest girl in the class and proud of it, but a lot of guys liked to mess with her head. However, instead of backing off, or ignoring her glare like Videl expected, he lifted his hands as a show of peace and said, "I am being sincere. I was kidnapped three times before I began training in martial arts. It's a really scary experience."

Videl suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. She was overreacting and she knew it. She didn't know what is was about the new boy, but she got more mental warning signals from him then she did from the alien.

Sharpner who had joined the group without anyone noticing looked with suspicion upon Gohan. He said, "Why would someone like you have been kidnapped so many times? Did someone have it out for you or something?"

To Videl it looked like Gohan was about to say something but stopped himself. Instead he simply said, "For the same reason I assume Erasa was captured. I was close to someone important. After I began my training I became less of an easy target. It hasn't happened since I was really little."

Videl wanted to ask him who he was close to who was so important that people were willing to kidnap him to get to this other person. However, there was some little tone in his voice, something that stopped her from asking immediately. She couldn't identify what it was, but it made her feel a strange sense of empathy towards him. Maybe this weird feeling she was getting from him was just her being paranoid.

No, she couldn't accept that. There was something different about him. It was stupid to repress feelings of danger. She hadn't ever done it before and she wasn't going to do it now.

She was about to say something when the busses pulled up. All of the sudden everyone was moving and her opportunity to ask him was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Eidolon and Freedom Day Prep

**Betaed by Wulfeh**

A/N: I apologize for the late update. Life got busy. I don't like this chapter too much but you guys deserve something. Do me a favor though. **Please go reread Chapter 1. I made some major edits to fit the direction I want to go with the story.** Besides that enjoy! Maybe I'll update in less than a month next time. Hehe.

Chris: Yeah, I have gotten a lot of comments about the racism, but it really is an integral part of the story. Throughout history when two different cultures collide, tension and racism generally follow. Videl herself has a lot of potential (she learned flying faster than any recorded human), but her mental limitations stop her from accessing a lot of it. (Note: Don't take this as I am going to over power Videl, she is still a human with limits.) As for Gohan, canonically he is shy, kind, and has absolutely no idea how to be "normal". He doesn't know how to act around people. After everything he has been through he wants to be accepted and he is afraid to mess it up. You will get to see more backbone on his part at CC (especially if he needs to defend someone *hint, hint*), but I am not going to change his core personality.

chaos267: Thanks. Don't worry, I am not in anyway going to under power Gohan, especially considering he has actually kept training. I will, however, put him in many difficult situations where raw power does him little to no good. For example, he is afraid of humans discovering he is Saiyan not because they could physically hurt him or his family, but because being rejected and hated by society can hurt his family in worse ways than just a punch. Also forcing people to do what he want does him no good either due to the fact it would result in the opposite of what he has been working for this entire time.

DarkVoid116: Thanks for the grammar note. As much as I love languages, commas kill me. I apologize if I continue to mess up even with your tips. Gohan's reaction was mostly instinctual. As has been mentioned in previous chapters people discovering his secret generally doesn't end well for him. Also, consider you were hiding a secret that could destroy everything you have been working for, you would be a little nervous if someone got close to it.

Thank you to Numbuh 006, midnightsun232, SeanHicks4, Aaron Leach, Hellstone Monkey and Ern Estine 13624 for your reviews. I appreciated every one of them.

zzZzz

Entering the Capsule Corp Main Robotics Building, Videl's eyes darted around the room trying to find every single alien. Her final count scared her more than she was willing to admit. The large open room had around a dozen of creatures of different races and species walking among a multitude of humans all working on everything from jetcopters to something that looked like a spaceship. She glanced at her classmates and saw that many of them seemed slightly off put by the aliens as well. Only Gohan and Nya seemed perfectly at ease. But if Gohan's story about him working here was true, then it only made sense that he was used to this by now.

The entire class had been standing there staring at the aliens for around a minute when Bulma Briefs herself walked in. The presence of the most important woman in the world brought everyone's attention to the President of Capsule Corporation. She addressed the class,

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation. My name is Briefs Bulma. It is my honor to meet all of you."

Many students recoiled in surprise. It wasn't very often international celebrities said _they_ were honored to meet _you_.

Videl knew her dad never said that, at least since Cell.

Bulma, who saw their reaction, smiled before saying, "It is the truth. I am honored to meet you. You are the future and history in the making at the same time. Whether you love or hate Nya, everything you say, do, and think is forming the future of Earth. We are living in a pivotal point in Earth's history and it is teenagers like all of you who will ultimately make the decision in which direction we go."

Some students rolled their eyes, some looked like they zoned that out completely, but others looked at Bulma curiously. Gohan smiled when he saw those faces and thought how Bulma had out done herself on this one.

"Now down to business. You guys are here today because you have recently acquired a new classmate. The job of everyone at Capsule Corporation is to educate you on everything that isn't terrestrial and even a few things that _are_," Bulma said with a smile motioning for the class to follow her down a long hallway. "This area is the center of alien activity on Earth. Between Capsule Corporation and the Intergalactic Embassy next-door 72out of the 103 registered extraterrestrials on Earth live here. We have extraterrestrials of different ages, races, and species here."

Videl listened as Bulma went on and on about both the aliens and CC's technological contributions to Earth. It was your basic field trip lecture. Videl listened, but took everything that Bulma said with a grain of salt, knowing that the older woman was highly biased as a Pro-Alien Supporter. She studied her surroundings intently. Being in Capsule Corp made her feel like she wasn't even on Earth anymore. Besides walking amongst scientists and aliens alike, the technology of the compound seemed like things straight out of a science fiction story. Just looking through the windows she passed she saw everything from a room completely submerged in water with what looked like dog-sized fish in it to ones filled with the newest line of Capsule Cars.

It was when Bulma stopped that Videl returned her full attention to the heiress. The older woman paused before saying, "What we are about to enter is one of my favorite of our more recent inventions. I need you all to put on these glasses before you enter. Make sure you watch your step. Many of my testers were disoriented upon first entering."

zzZzz

Meanwhile, Goten had recently arrived at Capsule Corp by way of Kinto'un. He jumped down off of the Flying Nimbus fifty feet above Capsule Corporation and walked into one of Capsule Corporation's newest buildings where he could sense the Ki of Trunks and Daisy in one of the GRs.

Goten ran up to the door and asked Milly to open it. The door opened with a swish, revealing Trunks and Daisy sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by sand of all colors in organized piles. Trunks was in his turquoise gi with the sword his mom made him strapped to his back. His Ocarina was also on the floor not far from him. Daisy sat opposite him in her usual long sleeve light purple spandex and the Capsule Corp recreated armor with her blue skin visible only on her head, hands and feet. Her black hair was held out of her face in two short high pigtails.

"Hi guys!" Goten said bouncing excitedly. Before either of the kids could get in another word he continued saying, "Are you guys practicing for Freedom Day?"

Trunks jumped up, happy to see his best friend and said proudly, "I was helping Daisy with hers. I can already do my two parts perfectly."

Goten smiled, "I can't believe we get to all participate this time. I don't remember the last one."

"It was a Wul (3.4 years) ago I am not surprised. You were only one Goten." Trunks said without a hint of ridicule in his voice. "Besides, Mom said no one celebrated Freedom Day on Earth last Wul."

Daisy laughed at the two. Trunks' comment made her remember how much longer she had lived than the pair. Physically and developmentally she was still in her childhood, the equivalent of a seven year old human, but she had lived somewhere between seventeen and eighteen Earth years.

"You two have the easy parts." Daisy said with a smirk. "I am the one doing the real work." Daisy said with a smirk.

"Ohhhh. I have something for you Daisy." Goten said excited pulling a piece of paper out of the backpack he brought everywhere.

Daisy looked at the paper in confusion. To her it looked like a sketch of gold wire wrapped in an intricate pattern making it look to Daisy like an artistic wire net basket. Though with the wide holes between the wires she didn't think it could hold much.

When Goten saw Daisy's confusion he said, "It is the crown of Floran. You wear it like a mask."

Daisy smiled. She had never seen her people's planet. It had been destroyed by Frieza before she was born. She didn't really think about it much though. She refused to grieve for a place she had never been, but she remembered the longing way her mother had talked about it. She knew her mother would have loved to see the "crown".

Trunks looked over at the picture and said, "My mom shouldn't have a problem making that for you in time for Freedom Day. She is already making a bunch of the stuff for everyone else."

Daisy instantly looked up surprised out of the state of reverie. "No. Thanks Trunks, but I want to see if Nya can make it for me."

Goten smiled and said, "Mr. Piccolo already made part of my costume."

"You got Piccolo to make something for you? I thought he only did that for Gohan," said Trunks in surprise.

"Is it that head band?" Daisy asked.

"Mmmhhhm." Goten said nodding his head. "My grandpa had one just like it. I want to see if I can get some armor like his for Freedom Day so I can look just like him. He tried to fight Frieza, but Frieza killed him."

"Dad always gets really mad when I ask him for armor." Trunks said dejectedly.

Goten suddenly went from excited to an expression of sad concentration with his eyebrows furrowed. Trunks was the first to recognize what was happening. He tried to snap Goten out of it by loudly saying. "My mom probably has some armor around here. You could wear that for now."

Daisy's eyes widened at that as she realized what was going on.

Goten's face lit back up. Trunks and Daisy sighed in relief. Daisy then said, "You guys can go look for it if you want. I need to practice some more anyway."

The last thing the Floran-jin heard as Goten and Trunks walked down the halls was Goten shout excitedly, "Did you know my brother is a super hero?"

zzZzz

Videl stood in awe of what she was seeing around her. So many galaxies floated around her with no visible top, bottom or end. She turned around and saw as the door melted away to reveal more of the stunning sight. It now looked like her classmates, Bulma, and herself were just giants floating through the Universe.

"What do you think guys?" Bulma said with a smile. "A lot of people are disoriented upon first entering, so if you are feel free to sit down." At that a few kids looked at Bulma with skepticism. To the students, it didn't look like there was a floor anymore. The slight decrease of gravity in the room didn't help. "I promise you will be able to sit, even if it doesn't look like it." Bulma said with a slight giggle when she saw their faces.

Many of the less prideful kids in the class tentatively sat down, not having much choice due to disorientation. Those who didn't were either in a slight stage of shock or trying to look strong. Even Gohan and Nya sat down, though not from disorientation. They had been in the room a dozen of times and were happy just looking around and observing the universe. Out of all the projects at Capsule Corporation, the _Eidolon_ was one of Gohan's personal favorites. Augmented Reality at its peak, the whole room was set up to make this as close to the real experience as possible.

Bulma frowned when she saw the few stubborn teens who hadn't sat down. This group included Videl, Sharpner, and a couple of the other athletes in the class. Bulma who had dealt with Vegeta, who she sometimes swore was pride incarnate politely asked, "Could you please sit so those who are sitting can see?"

When the last teenager had sat down she began, "Welcome to your Universe. Not that you really needed the introduction, you have been living in it your whole life."

They began to move, or at least that was what the gravity of the room made it feel like. Galaxies blasted by at alarming speeds. "There are 728 registered sentient species with surviving members in this Universe and 4,103 inhabitable planets in explored space, and that is just the tip of the iceberg. Countless areas have not yet been explored or discovered."

The room suddenly stopped and many students actually jerked even though there had been no extra force acting on them. Suddenly, one of the small dots began to grow above them. "The Milky Way Galaxy, our home."

The dot grew until the point where individual stars were visible. Bulma called to the Namek, "Nya do you want to give your classmates a tour?"

Nya stood up, her eyes scanning for the reference points she had memorized from looking at star charts. She pointed to one speck of space and said, "Our solar system is here." Then pointed to another and said, "This is the binary system where Neo-Namek is.' Her eyes again shifted quickly looking back and forth across the _Eidolon_, pointing and announcing the names of, "Ir, Capital, and Verbi."

Suddenly, her hands stopped. Her neutral expression flickered. In that moment Videl saw pain, she saw regret, and she saw something that couldn't be expressed in words.

Nya didn't say a word. She just stood there with her hand holding a piece of space she couldn't touch.

Then, finally, she whispered a barely audible, "Namek. Or at least…where it used to be."

"Nameks have an ingrained connection to nature, especially that of their own planet." Bulma explained as Nya was entranced by the _Eidolon_. "The original planet Namek was destroyed four years before Nya existed, but even she has a strong reaction to seeing the stars that lit her ancestor's sky."

Videl looked at Nya with curiosity. The Namek looked different than Videl had ever seen her. The Namek never looked mean, but she looked like a wall had been torn down inside her. Only now that Videl could make the comparison, did she notice that Nya had been acting guarded ever since she had seen her at the diner yesterday.

The Namek stood there in front of their class. She had an expression that if had to be explained would be called a forlorn, but peaceful look on her face. There was no longing on her face, like she had long since accepted fate, but still felt the sorrow.

"Nya?" Gohan thought at her, concerned over her behavior. Nya's mind was completely blank except for the image of the glowing stars. He realized that even with all the times they had traveled through space or used _Eidolon_, Nya had never seen the Namekian stars.

Nya simply put her arm down by her side and stepped back. Her expression on the other hand, never changed. Gohan saw that her mind was still strangely blank.

Videl on the other hand was now curious. Videl's curiosity was an ingrained trait she had long since learned working for the Police. Always question. Always double check the details. She had saved herself and others through simply asking question. But this time, she didn't mean to. She knew this time it was none of her business. She didn't even know she was speaking when she asked, "What destroyed Namek?"

Bulma looked at her closely. Krillin informed her yesterday that this girl's mother and brother along with a good portion of her friend's family had been killed in Nappa's attack on East City. Videl stared back without flinching. She then studied the rest of the students of Orange Star High School Class 1-C, before turning to Gohan. Gohan gave her only a slight nod. "Run Program 7149."

The scenery suddenly shifted. It changed from the unending universe to a scene on a planet that was obviously not Earth. The sky was black with green visible near the horizon, the water was green, and the grass was blue. Floating in the air were two figures. One was a purple and white lizard like humanoid alien with huge bulging muscles. The other could pass for human with pale skin and incredibly spiky golden hair if it weren't for the impossibly golden glow it gave off and two aquamarine eyes with no pupils to speak of.

"You have all been taking Universal History correct?" Bulma stated without pausing for a response. "Well, you are witnessing what many would call the most important battle in the history of the modern Universe. This is what is known across the universe as the Battle of Namek, the Battle that decided the fate of the Universe. "

Videl tried to focus on what Bulma was saying. She knew it was important and she was honestly giving it her all. As much as she tried, she couldn't. All she could focus on was the mysterious human looking fighter. She had seen that unnatural glow, those inhuman eyes. Saiyaman had both. However when on Saiyaman they just looked odd, on this alien they looked so much more dangerous. Videl couldn't describe what she saw in his eyes. Videl prided herself on her ability to read people, but aliens were much harder. Anger was obvious, but so many other emotions went along with it. Eagerness and bloodlust were present, mixed with a sense of pride and confidence. Pain as well with vengeance mixed in, and so much else. _It was wild- No, __**alien**_.

**This** was the creature that haunted Videl's nightmares. _The alien that was a threat to her home_. The alien that had caused her so much pain, and that could cause so much more. No one would be able to convince her someone capable of that wasn't a threat. Nya may be a benevolent alien with good intentions, but aliens like that image were what she had to protect this planet from.

_Breathe_. Videl forced herself to analyze the situation more closely. Coach Chestnut had told her that a group of humans and aliens help to defend the planet. They were called the Earth's Special Forces. She had to talk to Bulma. She had to join them. She needed to be stronger. She needed to protect people. She needed to make sure **that** couldn't harm anyone else.

Saiyaman might have saved Erasa. But if he was capable of this, Videl didn't want Earth to end up like Namek. And in Videl's gut, she knew Saiyaman was completely capable of that. She saw it in his eyes. It was repressed in Saiyaman, relaxed. It wouldn't take much to bring it out though, and Videl wanted him gone before that could happen.

zzZzz

A/N: Sorry if my writing wasn't amazing at the end their. I have issues writing panicked characters because I always end up panicking when I write them panicking, author empathy, I guess. **Yes, Videl was panicking.** Videl doesn't know what we know. All she knows is Saiyans attacked her planet and now they are back. Considering what has happened to the surrounding landscape and nearby civilians whenever a big villain popped up (especially since I acknowledge the movies here), I believe it is a realistic reaction. Videl is by profession, a protector. She does not yet view Saiyans as anything but a threat. I am not justifying her racism. I am just explaining what Videl is seeing. She is an ignorant, _scared_ teenager whose world is changing, and just wants to protect as many people as she can. And hey, the enemy of my enemy, **Videl now has next to no objections about fighting along side aliens if it means protecting her home.**


End file.
